Never More
by Inannalia
Summary: Yuna had been in love with Tidus for years, but he had always tormented her. Now that Yuna's feelings for him are gone, how will Tidus take it? AU
1. Trying to Survive

Okay, peoples, this chapter has been reposted, because of a slight plot change. Please enjoy, and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X.

* * *

_Never More_

* * *

This would be my year. I knew it would. It _had_ to be. This was my senior year, supposedly the best year of high school. That was why I knew that this year had to be the one.

I slowly walked down the street toward Besaid Highschool. It was the first day of the school year, a day full of clean notebooks and new pencils. A day of fun, of new people, of new starts…

That was what I would have to have. A new start. I wouldn't let their tormenting bother me anymore. I would ignore it. I would fight back. And I knew it would affect them, and then they would stop, realizing that I had guts. And then Tidus would finally want me…

But this year, I wouldn't want him. Not at all. Not like all those other years, where I would long for him, where I would want to be held in his arms even though he was cruel to me. I would no longer pay attention to him. He wouldn't hurt me. And then, his friends wouldn't hurt me either. Not again. Never more.

I realized that I had reached the front gates of Besaid High. This was my last year here. After this year, I would never have to come here again. I could go on to study about being a summoner, just like my father was. I could fulfill my lifelong dream. The thing that had meant so much to my father. It meant so much to him that he left me and my mother alone, with nothing but a little gil.

That was what I looked forward to about being a summoner. You would never have to stay in the same place. Being on your own with your own band of guardians, you would get to travel all over Spira, with no worries except getting the next aeon and defeating Sin.

No worries…something that I had dreamed about for so long, something that I hoped would come to me everyday, something that I prayed for every night before I went to sleep on my small bed, in my small bungalow by the beach. I wondered what it would be like, to be carefree, to be positive all the time, to not have to worry about being bruised or taunted or picked on.

I stared up at my school through the gate that students were pouring into. The three-story building loomed above, glaring at me. Just like all the other people did. They stared at me. They gave me looks of hatred, looks of disgust. And I didn't even know why. I guess all the other people were just influenced by the top clique, the popular ones. I suppose it was just how it worked.

The wind blew my thin brown hair across my face. I sucked in a breath, and walked through the gates, knowing that I had to be strong, that I had to be positive. It was the only way I could survive in the real world. If you were negative, you would never succeed.

Granted, I had been pretty negative these past years.

I quickly made my way to my locker. I had kept the same locker for the past three years, and I liked it. It was at the very end of the hall with the old, rusty, faded blue lockers. Most of the lockers down there were unoccupied, but I liked being alone. It gave me a feeling of peace, a feeling that I had rarely had.

I opened up my locker, to find it just as it was last year. I sighed in relief. I didn't know why, but somehow, I feared that somehow, the lockers here would be different. That they would change when I was gone. That there would be a new coat of bright blue paint on them, and that more and more students would swarm down this hallway, wanting them, and that I would have nowhere to go where I could be calm, could get a break.

I slowly unpacked my bag. I was in no rush, since I still had ten minutes before homeroom, and I certainly wasn't about to roam the halls that whole time.

As I put my pencils and pens in a small magnetic pencil holder, I saw someone coming down the hall. I panicked, and quickly looked over my shoulder at the approaching figure. I sighed in relief. It was only Lulu Deveur, my best and only friend, and the only other person who had a locker in my small hallway. Lulu smiled when she saw me.

"Good morning, Yuna."

I tucked a string of brown hair behind my ear and smiled back. "Good morning, Lulu."

Lulu was really a good person. People only said things about her because she was slightly goth. They said she followed Sin instead of Yevon, and they said that she could perform black magic, which she could. But she was definitely NOT a follower of Sin. Lulu was actually studying to become a guardian, a person who protects a summoner. We both had a lot in common, really: We both wanted to get out of Besaid, and wanted to travel around Spira, free and independent.

Lulu opened the locker next to mine, and started unpacking her things. We had hung out a lot this past summer, so there was no need to ask how it went for each of us. Lulu and I also worked at the same place. It was called Opurson's, and it was a little café with a couple of computers and several racks of books and magazines. But it had the best food in town, so we both got paid a decent enough amount of gil.

Just then I heard several pairs of feet stomping down the hallway. Oh, no. I thought in fear as I started to shake. Please don't let it be them…please…

Lulu and I both turned our heads to see who had disrupted the peace in our quiet little hallway, and sure enough, there they were.

"Why, good day, Yuna."

But I knew that today would be anything but a good day.

* * *

If you haven't already reviewed for the first chapter, could you please review and tell me if you think it is any better? And I have a slight case of writer's block for chapter six, but I am on Christmas vacation and will definitely update at least two or three times. 

Innanalia


	2. The Right Thing to Do

Ok, people, I would like to thank Jurii, DreamCherry66, mandyfanforevr, Realitys Knife, and the two anonymous reviewers for the reviews! Oh my gosh, it was so weird, when I saw that I actually had reviews, my heart started to flutter, I was soo happy!!! Oh, and thank you for the tips, Realitys Knife, I'm gonna try and work on it. Ok, well, huggles to all my reviewers, and here's chapter 2 for you!!!

By the way, I didn't realize the the full summery wasn't showing, so here it is:

Yuna fell in love with Tidus when they first met in seventh grade. The only problem: Tidus has always picked on Yuna and spread rumors about her. Even now, in the 12th grade. But now, Yuna no longer has feelings for Tidus. Will Yuna's new and strange behavior cause Tidus to develop feelings for her of all people? And if he does, will Yuna resurface her feelings for Tidus as well?

Disclaimer- I don't own FFX, characters, or any related indicia.

Never More- Chapter 2

I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. All I wanted to do was melt right into the floor. I hadn't seen them all summer, so seeing them now was just more of a struggle for me. I slowly turned to see the four of them standing there, looking at me with evil grins on their faces.

First, there was Dona Marqees, with her long, exotic, dark hair and olive skin. She was the daughter of the richest man on Besaid, Narmen Marquees, who created a new and improved sphere recorder. Dona was a real sleaze, always dressing in crop tops that showed a ton of cleavage and clearly visible thongs. She also always hung all over Tidus, which was why I had hated her more in my past years of school.

Then, there was Barthello Hartnenon. He was incredibly built, being captain of the wrestling team, and sort of like the group's body guard. The way I saw it, he was kinda like an oaf, but that was just me. He never particularly bothered me much, except for when he pushed me onto the lockers a few times, but it only left a couple of bruises.

Now, as for Rikku Gaplardi, she was worse then both Dona and Barthello. She always seemed to be the one to call me names like bitch and slut and it would hurt the most. I didn't know why, and it was kinda weird. Rikku was an Al Bhed, so I guessed that was why the group never made fun of my one green eye and my one blue, and I was very grateful for that. I also wondered how Rikku managed to fit into the popular group when the people in Besaid were all major Yevonites. Most of them hated Al Bheds, but everyone seemed to like Rikku. Granted, most of the guys probably liked Rikku because of the way she dressed: extra-short mini skirts and bakini tops to school. I didn't even know that they let girls where the kinds of clothes that Rikku and Dona did, but they never got it trouble, so I figured that there must've been some kind of negotiation with the school board.

And, last but not least, was him. The one who had tormented me for five years and counting, the one who had escalated my misery to its maximum level.

The one who, even though he was cruel, had had my love since the first moment I saw him.

Tidus Monti. I hated him, yet I loved him. I hated the way he was cruel to both me and Lulu, I hated the way he would always sneer at me when he passed me in the hallways, how he would hurt me so much and not even care. Yet, I still loved the way his golden hair seemed to fly in the breeze, his bronze skin, and especially his ocean blue eyes. But for the first time, when I saw him standing there, with Dona's arms around his neck, Rikku smiling at me maliciously to the side of him, and Barthello right next to Dona, waiting to attack at any moment, I had only hate for him. I could feel no love pulsing through my veins, I could not feel my cheeks getting red at the sight of his muscular appearance. For the first time since the seventh grade, I was not afraid of him. And it felt incredibly good.

"Good day, Yuna," Tidus said, smiling at me with a fake sweetness. "I hope you had a good summer."

I glared at him. I hated the tone of his voice, I hated _hearing_ his voice at all. I just wanted him to go away right then, to just leave me alone. But, knowing this wouldn't happen unless a shoopuf came stomping down the hall, determined to kill him and his three groupies, I sucked in all my courage, and actually spoke back to him.

"It was pleasant, thank you," I said coldly. I could tell they were surprised by this, because for a moment they all looked at me like I was from another planet, and I was pleased by this. But, of course, a moment later, Tidus spoke right back.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good summer, because this will be one hell of a year for you, and I promise you that," Tidus said, no longer with the mock sweetness in his voice, but an evil, threatening tone, that went along well with the look on his face, which now looked as if he wanted to kill someone, most likely me.

But I was not backing down. Not now. This felt too good to stop.

"Well, you know what Tidus? I have a feeling that this is going to be a nice year for me," I said, me now using the sweet tone. It felt so strange to hear his name emitted from my lips, to hear it spoken so fearlessly by me, of all people.

Tidus snorted. "What like all these other years?" At this he and his friends started giggling.

I sucked in my breath. I hated to hear that giggling, and hated it even more to know that it was directed at me. Then I said something I thought I would never hear myself say to them.

"Piss off."

This made them stop giggling and look at me in disbelief. Even Lulu, who was still standing next to me at out lockers, looked at me strangely. I usually wasn't much of a cusser, and even saying this was a big step for me.

"What did you just say, bitch?" Rikku finally spoke up, and looked at me with anger, now realizing that I had just cussed at them, and was clenching her fists, even though it was probably the wimpiest thing I could ever say.

Hearing Rikku call me a bitch made me explode.

"I SAID PISS OFF YOU STUPID SLUT!!!"

This made them all drop their jaws and books and anything else they had been holding. Even Dona let go of Tidus, who stared at me in pure disbelief. I had decided it right then. I wasn't going to take their crap anymore. It just wasn't worth it. It was like I had had a total sudden attitude change, something I thought would never happen to me. Since I no longer had feelings for Tidus, it was like standing up to them was so simple, so easy. I had done what I never thought I could do. I felt brave, and confident. It was like nothing could stop me.

But my feeling of glory didn't last for long.

At that moment, Barthello started walking towards me menacingly. I knew I had made a mistake, that I should've never shot off my mouth like that, especially when Barthello was there. I backed up, knowing that this beating would hurt much more then the usual shove. I shut my eyes tight, hoping Barthello would do whatever he was going to do very quickly.

But, right when I expected the hurt to come, it didn't. All of the sudden, I heard an "Oomph!" that sounded like Barthello. I opened my eyes to see Barthello lying flat on the floor in front of me, clutching his stomach. I looked up to see Lulu clutching a water orb in her right hand.

"Leave Yuna alone," she said fiercely. Then she turned to look at me. "Yuna, come on. Let's get to class."

But, instead I turned to look at Barthello, who looked badly injured. I couldn't believe it, but I actually felt sorry for him. I had never felt sorry for anyone in that group before. Instead, I realized that I had always felt sorry for myself. And I didn't want to live that way anymore. I wanted to be proud of the things I did, and I wanted to feel good about myself. I wanted to know that I did good things for other people, even when they were people that I despised.

I hurried down to Barthello's side. "Move your hands," I told him. He just groaned louder and turned away from me. For a brief moment, I looked up to see the looks on the other three's faces. All three of them were standing there in shock, and staring down at me with frightened looks on there faces. This made me laugh on the inside, knowing that they thought I was going to hurt Barthello some more. But remembering Barthello made me snap back into reality, and look back down at him.

"Barthello, move your hands now," I ordered him. When he didn't move but continued to groan, I started to get angry again.

"Barthello, do you want me to help you or not?" I asked him, putting my hands on my hips. This made him stop groaning, but he still didn't move.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. Suddenly, Barthello turned over to me, and looked up at me with hope in his eye. He then moved his hands, revealing a bruise the size of a blitzball. I sighed, knowing that what I was about to do was right, and telling myself that I shouldn't think about what Barthello had done to me in the past.

I put my hands over his stomach, closed my eyes, and concentrated all of my energy onto his bruise. I could soon feel the heat of white orbs forming around his bruise, and I could feel them sinking into his skin. Soon enough, I removed my hands and opened my eyes to see Barthello sitting up and looking all around his stomach, as if to see where the bruise had gone. I quickly stood up and walked over to Lulu, who smiled at me.

"Good job," she said.

I smiled back at her, and knew that I had done the right thing for Barthello. The real question was, were they going to do anything to me?

I looked up at them. Barthello was now standing up beside Rikku, looking at me strangely. The rest of them just looked at me like I was a freak. Then Rikku spoke up.

"We don't need your help, you nerd. Barthello's a big boy. He can handle himself."

I closed my eyes to keep the tears from running down. I knew that no matter what I did, no matter what I said, Tidus and his friends would always be jerks to me. It was just the way they were.

"Come on, Lulu," I said quietly, and brushed past Tidus. I could hear Lulu following me, and I stopped once I was out of the hallway to wait for her. She walked up beside me, and stared at my face, which was now damp with tears.

"Yuna..." Lulu said softly. I looked up at her.

"What? It's not like I expected them to praise me for helping Barthello or anything. It's not like I expected that they would suddenly leave me alone. Or to be decent to me. Or..."

Before I could say another word, Lulu pulled me into a hug.

"You did the right thing, Yuna. I know they didn't act like it, but I'm sure they were grateful to you. You just saved their bodyguard, after all," At this I giggled. It felt good to laugh. With Lulu, I could do that. No one else had ever made me laugh like Lulu could. Even though she didn't have a big sense of humor, she could say things that were only slightly funny, and it would make me burst out laughing.

"Thank you, Lulu. You're a truly good friend, you know."

Lulu pulled away from our hug and put her hands on my shoulders. "Well, we'd better get to class now. We both have Mr. Auron's math class first, and you know how he is if one of his students is late!"

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, let's go."

But just when we were about to walk away, Tidus, Rikku, Dona, and Barthello came out of the hallway. When they saw me there, they just looked at me for a moment, and then they walked away. Just as I was about to turn the opposite way and go to math, I saw something I never thought I would've seen before.

While he was walking away, Tidus paused for a moment. He then turned his head, and looked straight at me. I had expected him to throw me a dirty look or something, but instead, there was a different look on his face. It was soft, almost...caring? No, it couldn't be. All that I know is that he looked at me like he never had before, as if he had just seen something in me that he never knew was there.

Before I could contemplate his look anymore, he turned around and went to catch up to his friends. I sighed. This really would be quite a year.

Chapter 2 is complete! Okay, again, I would appreciate constructive criticism, and as many reviews as I can get! Oh, and tell me what you think about the little Tidus looking at Yuna thing at the end. Was it too much too soon? Oh, well, just give me your opinion!

Lotsa Love,

BreezyGurl


	3. The Journal

Okay, my people, here is the next chapter!!! It's the longest chapter I've written so far, so please review! And to my other reviewers, THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS MAKE ME SOOO INCREDIBLY HAPPY THAT IT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or anything that has to do with it.

As I walked down the hallway with Lulu towards our math class, I thought about what had just happened. I had never stood up to anyone before, let alone Tidus. And now, I felt that I had taken such a big step, that I was born again. I know it sounds stupid, but it was true. I felt like I had like I had new self-esteem and confidence, like I felt different towards everything. I had never realized it before, but being so afraid of and loving Tidus had held me back from the things that I wanted to do.

"Yuna?"

I looked over at Lulu, who was still looking straight ahead. "Yea?"

"Well...you kind of surprised me back there."

I turned away from her, feeling guilty for acting like I did in front of Lulu.

"I'm sorry, Lulu. I surprised myself as well. I should've never said something so mean. I feel really guilty."

Then I heard Lulu giggle. I turned to look at her curiously. "What's so funny?"

Lulu looked at me with a smile on her face. "Oh, nothing. It's just I've never seen you of all people cuss someone out before. You were goin' to town back there!"

At this Lulu and I both giggled. "I could do much worse then that!" I said, with mock resent, which made us both laugh harder.

By the time we reached our math class, we had about ten seconds until the bell rang. We both hurried in and grabbed two vacant seats in the back row as Mr. Auron, who people said was the toughest teacher in school, walked in the door.

"Good morning, class. I trust you all had a good summer." At this comment a murmur swept the class as people told others about things they did during the summer. Lulu just sat there quietly, as I looked up at Mr. Auron.

I actually knew Mr. Auron very well. He was my closest neighbor, about a half a mile from my tiny house on a deserted beach, which was about two miles away from school. Mr. Auron, even though he was very strict to class, was a very sweet person. He would stop by my house once in awhile, and would visit with me over a small dinner. And every fall, when I made my delicious apple cider, I would always bring him some. Mr. Auron was more like a friend to me then a teacher, and was the only person who really seemed to care for me besides Lulu.

"Alright class, I'm guessing all the talking means you did have a good summer, but I suggest you stop now if you want to have a good school year," Mr. Auron said, glaring at the class, which ceased their talking at once.

After that, Mr. Auron went into a boring lecture about all the school rules, which all of us had heard on the first day of school our past three years. By the time we had finished and I was about to fall asleep, the bell rang. As the class flooded out of the room, Lulu and I behind them, I heard Mr. Auron call my name.

"Yuna?"

I turned to face him and smiled. "Good morning, Mr. Auron."

He smiled a small smile at me also. Mr. Auron didn't really seem like a happy person, usually, but he usually seemed content around me. "Did you have a good summer?" He asked me.

I nodded. "It was alright. How was yours? You didn't seem home much. I stopped by a couple of times with some food."

Mr. Auron nodded. "I took a little vacation to Kilika Island this summer. I meant to tell you, but I didn't get to it before I left. I apologize."

I smiled and shook my head. "No, Mr. Auron, it's not a big deal. Don't worry about it."

Mr Auron looked at me thoughtfully. "Yuna, there seems to be something that's making you...especially happy today. May I ask what it is?"

I smiled bigger. Knowing that I seemed happier made me feel happier. "I'm just having a good day, Mr. Auron."

Mr. Auron smiled back. "Well, that's good. Now, you'd better get to your next class or you're going to be late."

"Yes, sir," I said, flashing him another smile. I then stepped outside of the room, where Lulu was waiting for me. "What did he want?" She asked.

"Oh, he was just asking how my summer went, that's all," I said as we walked towards our lockers to exchange our books. My next class was social studies with Mr. Maechen, who seemed like he could babble on forever about what he called 'the mysteries of Spira.' Well, it seemed to me that the real mystery was: How could an old man hold so much info in his tiny wrinkled head?

As I walked down the hallway towards my locker, memories of Tidus filled my head. I was sure that I had done the right thing, but somehow, I felt that I was wrong for lashing out at them like that. I knew it was because I just wasn't used to standing up to people. I was sure that I'd be doing a lot more of it now, seeing that I had cussed at the most well-known people at Besaid High. But, there was still something tugging at the back of my head. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew it had something to do with the way Tidus had looked at me before I had gone to math.

I put in the combination to my locker, but when I went to open it, it wouldn't open. I tried my combination a couple more times, and I even tried kicking it, but it wouldn't open.

"Crap!" I whined, and leaned my forehead against the cool metal of the locker.

"Just go and get the janitor, Yuna. He'll open it. I'll come with you."

But I shook my head. "No, it's alright, Lulu. You can go to class. No use in both of us being late, right?"

Lulu looked at me thoughtfully. "Are you sure, Yuna?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah, go ahead. Don't worry, I can handle it. I'm a big girl,"

Lulu smiled. "Okay, see you after class," and she walked off. Soon after, I went to get the janitor, because if I didn't soon, I was sure that I would break my locker in frustration.

TIDUS POV

I walked down the deserted hallway after the bell signaling second hour. I didn't want to go to class right now. I had Maechen anyway, and his class was a total snore-fest. Instead, I found myself thinking about the incident with Yuna.

I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't. Yuna had never done anything like that before. She would just let us cuss at her and taunt her. She had never actually _done_ anything about it, like she had today. I guess I had never thought she would actually say anything to us about it.

But today, she had. Yuna had cracked. And, somehow, it made me feel just a little bit guilty. I didn't know why. I had never felt guilty about doing things to her before, or anyone else, for that matter. But now... I wasn't sure what I felt. I didn't feel like I had all these past years, that was for sure. Who would've thought that a couple comments from a person could do so much. Yuna was the first person to ever stand up to me like that, out of all the people I had ever taunted.

Rikku, Dona, and Barthello had gone to their second-hour class, but I hadn't. I just wanted to wander the halls and think, maybe even take a ride on my motorcycle.

Just then, I heard someone. I wondered who else was out in the hallways now. Usually, not many other people skipped classes that I knew of.

I walked towards the sound. Right when I was about to turn the corner, someone flew around it and bumped into me, knocking both of us off of our feet.

I sat up and rubbed my head, wondering who the hell could be in such a hurry. Then, I looked up to see that, of all people, I had bumped into Yuna.

It was her, alright. Yuna was now scurrying around, picking up all of her books and papers, which were all over the hallway.

"Hey, I'm really sorry. I was looking the other..." She began. Then, Yuna looked up, and saw that it was me that she had bumped into. Her face darkened. "Oh," she said, and continued picking up her books without another word.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Watch where you're going, you freak," I said.

Yuna looked up at me again. I could see the faint glow of tears in her eyes, and that small part inside of me started to feel guilty again. She stood up until she was eye-level with me, and stared into my eyes. Well, not exactly eye-level, being that I was about six or seven inches taller then her.

"You know, I said it once, and I'll say it again. PISS OFF. I am not going to take this crap from you or your little friends anymore. Life's too short to be worrying about some jerk like you all the time. Just get away from me. And stay away." And with that, she picked up the rest of her books and hurried off.

I stared after her, even after she had gone, for I don't know how long. Once again, she had surprised me. I don't know what had happened to her over the summer, but Yuna had changed. And I had a feeling that I really should follow her advice and leave her alone.

But what really made me confused was that Yuna had said that she worried about 'some jerk like me' all the time. Did that mean that I bugged her so much that she couldn't get me off of her mind? That didn't make much sense. I mean, it's not like we did anything _that_ bad to her. At least it didn't seem that bad from my point of view. But, now that I thought about it, of course it wouldn't seem bad to me. Now, putting myself in Yuna's shoes...

Then, I noticed something on the ground. It was a book. Yuna must've dropped it and forgotten to pick it up. I bent down to pick it up. It was an old, flimsy leather-bound...was it a journal? It had another language on the front. Al Bhed, maybe? Was Yuna Al Bhed? I knew that she did have one green eye, but I didn't know what it meant. Now that I thought about it, I remember Rikku mentioning green eyes being a symbol of an Al Bhed.

But the real question was: Could I read Yuna's journal? I mean, it's not like her life is probably really interesting or anything, right?

After looking around, as though someone would actually be watching me, I quickly flipped open to the first page.

"DAMN IT!!!" I yelled once I saw it, not realizing that someone could hear me and I would get detention right away. Looking around again, I realized that I had gotten lucky and no one had heard me. I sighed and looked back down to the journal. Yuna had written the whole thing in Al Bhed. That girl was crazy, I swear.

Unless she did have a secret. A very BIG one that she didn't want anyone to know.

My curiosity getting the best of me, I decided to hold onto the journal and get Rikku to translate it for me. I mean, who could resist? I quickly tucked the journal into my jacket pocket and walked on down the hallway.

YUNA POV

I hurried down the hall away from Tidus. I couldn't understand how someone could be so mean, so cruel. I could tell that he knew I was about to cry. The types of comments that he made still hurt me, though not as much as they had before.

But, when I had looked into his eyes and told him to leave me alone, I saw something there. I know I did. Was it guilt? Regret? I didn't know. And I was sure that I would never know.

I hurried down the hallway, and when I finally reached the door to Mr. Maechen's class, I burst through it, which was a mistake. All heads turned my way, and people threw me dirty looks. I could feel my face get red, and I looked down at my feet as I walked up to Mr. Maechen, who was standing at the chalkboard, writing notes. He looked at me strangely.

"Ms. Braska?"

"Sir, I'm very sorry, but I couldn't get my locker open, so I had to go and get the janitor, and then he couldn't find the right key, so he had to use a wrench, and then when I was running down the hall I...fell, and then I had to pick up all of my books, and all of my papers got messed up, and..."

"Alright, Ms. Braska, calm down. It's quite alright," Mr. Maechen said quickly. I gapsed for breath, and then realizing how fast I must've been talking. A giggle swept the classroom, making my face turn redder then it already was.

"Yes. I'm sorry Mr. Maechen," I said quietly.

"Do not worry about it, Ms. Braska. But please do not be late again. It is not a good way to start out the school year, yes?" I nodded. "Good. Now please take your seat."

"Yes, Mr. Maechen," I said, and I quickly took a vacant seat in the second row. As Mr. Maechen went on with his lecture, I felt like someone was watching me. I looked over to my right, and my eyes widened. I was sitting right next to Rikku Gaplardi, who was staring at me menacingly. I tried my best to be cool and rolled my eyes at her, and then brought my attention back to the board. But I could feel that Rikku was still staring at me. Impatiently, I looked at the clock. Two minutes until class ended. But it didn't seem to go by quickly enough. By the time the bell rang in what seemed like an eternity, I quickly gathered my books and got out of there.

By the time I got to my locker, I felt like I had just run a mile in track. I was just glad that I was able to get out of there before Rikku could harass me. Or try.

I quickly opened my now-functional locker and started to put my books. I had home economics next, so I wouldn't need my agenda. But as I put my books up, I felt like something was missing. I went through my books again and again, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

But then, BAM, it hit me like someone had just shot me in the head.

My journal.

"Oh my Yevon..." I said in a shaky voice.

Just then Lulu came down the hallway carrying her books. When she saw my face, she instantly became worried. "Yuna, what's wrong?"

"My...my journal," I said quietly. "It's gone."

Lulu looked at me strangely. "Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

"Gone as in not with me, Lulu!" I panicked. "It's not here!"

Lulu opened her locker with a thoughtful look on her face. "Well, where could you have lost it? I mean, it's not like you've been many places today. Just the first two classes." She brushed her dark braided hair behind her shoulders and looked at me questioningly.

I started to think hard. "I went to first hour, then came back to my locker, and then I couldn't get it open. Once I did, I hurried to class and...OH CRAP!!!"

Lulu jumped at my sudden outburst. "Yuna, what's the matter?"

I sighed and slouched up against my locker, my face in my hands. "How could this happen? How could I have been so stupid?!"

Lulu closed her locker and took me by the shoulders. "Yuna, calm down. Do you know where you lost it? Or who has it?"

I nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I do," I said quietly, and then I looked up at her. "Lulu, when I was hurrying to class, I sorta bumped into Tidus."

This shocked Lulu. "You mean, you ran into him? Literally?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and my books went everywhere. I must've forgotten to pick up my journal. Oh, man, what am I gonna do?!"

Just then something made Lulu relax and smile. "Yuna, I just remembered something."

I looked up at her hopefully. "Huh?"

Lulu took her hands off of my shoulders and looked at me with a small smile on her wine-colored lips. "You write your journal in Al Bhed, do you not?"

This made me smile a very, very big smile. "Of course! No one will be able to read it because it's in Al Bhed! Oh, thank Yevon!" I slammed my locker and walked down to class with Lulu. I just hoped that if Tidus had picked it up that he wouldn't be able to read the Al Bhed. And I hoped that he wouldn't be able to find a way.

END OF CHAPTER THREE!!!!!!!!! REJOICE!!!!! Okay, I'm pretty happy with the way this chapter turned out. And, _no_, for all you people who are thinking that Tidus is falling for Yuna already, he isn't. He's just thinking about giving Yuna a break. THINKING being the key word there, because now that he's got Yuna's journal...you'll just have to keep reading and find out! Cuz in the real world, no bully would give up that easily. Especially if he discovers a bit of juicy info about the person he's a jerk to. But, in this chapter, there was a bit of Tidus/Yuna interaction, which I put in there to make you guys happy. And also, in my profile I have two new ideas for Tidus/Yuna fics that I want you guys to give your opinions on as well in the reviews for this story. Just choose which one you think sounds better, and I will start it soon!

Hugs n' Kisses,

BreezyGurl


	4. Regret

Sup y'all. I feel like updating early, so I am! Okay, I won't make this a long author's note, since this is a really really long chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

YUNA POV

I didn't see Tidus for the rest of the day, and I was glad. Had he actually heeded my request and decided to stay away from me? Or was he planning something else?

The day went by quickly, and I was very happy when the last bell finally rang. Lulu and I walked to our lockers and grabbed our backpacks, which were empty being that no one ever gave homework on the first day of school. Then, we headed out the door.

On Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and the weekends, Lulu and I worked at Opurson's. I personally loved working there, it was such a cute café, and was never extremely noisy. It never had a ton of people from our school eating in it either, which was a major plus. It also paid $8.25 an hour, which was good for Lulu and I, since we both lived alone.

As we walked out of the school and toward Opurson's, I thought about the days events. I really had changed. And the weird thing was, during the summer, I literally woke up and did not have anymore feelings for Tidus. It sounds impossible, right? Well, that's what happened. And boy, was I glad that it did.

Lulu and I turned the corner onto a busy street. Opurson's was at the end of Santay Street, a street that was at the south side of Besaid Island, which had only a couple of specialty shops on it. It had a small bakery, called Mr. Hypello's that had the best cookies I had ever tasted. And there was also a small vegetable tent owned by a young woman named Shelinda.

Lulu and I talked the whole way to Opurson's. We talked about how our new teachers were, if there were any new people this year, and how exciting it was; knowing that in exactly year we would be leaving to fight in wars as a summoner and guardian. When we finally reached the small building with a green neon sign with _Opurson's_ in cursive letters, we had probably walked about a half a mile. We were both used to walking long distances, because Lulu's house was about as far from school as mine was, and neither of us could afford any type of transportation.

We walked into the door and into the EMPLOYEES ONLY room, where there were two other people getting ready for work. One, Wakka Relner, was the only other person who worked here that also went to our school. He was one of Tidus' buddies, and they would would usually hang out when they weren't in school Wakka was sort of a jerk to us, but not as bad as a lot of the people at school. Sometimes, he could actually be decent. Wakka was the captain of the blitzball team, and had reddish-orange hair that stood straight up in the front. Wakka's hair had always puzzled me. I mean, did he spend time actually _styling_ it every morning? Or was his major cowlick just natural?

Then, there was Gippal Versef, who used to go to Besaid High, but dropped out when he was sixteen to work full time. He also dropped out because people gave him a real hard time about being an Al Bhed. Gippal was a really cool guy, though, and was pretty nice to Lulu and I. The three of us would get together every once in awhile, just for coffee or something like that. Gippal was a really down-to-earth kind of guy, and was pretty easy to talk to. He could also make you laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"Sup my ladies!" Gippal said as soon as we entered the room. Wakka merely grunted.

I giggled at Gippal's comment. "Hello, Gippal, how are you?" I asked him.

"Pretty good, for once. I just got a bonus at my other job as a mechanic, so I was able to pay off my bills on time."

I smiled. "That's good."

"So how was you guys' first day of school?" Gippal asked, referring to Lulu, Wakka, and I.

"Okay. I would rather not be there at all but considering I have to it was alright," Lulu shrugged.

I sighed and looked down at my feet, not wanting to mention my outburst in the morning. "Same," I merely said. Lulu looked at me as if to say, 'You don't wanna tell him?' I flashed her a warning look, and she got the picture and looked away.

"Fine," Wakka murmured. Gippal then looked at Wakka with fake disappointment on his face. "Now, Wakka, I don't understand why you don't socialize with us!" Gippal teased. He was always trying to get Wakka into talking to all three of us more, and it seemed like it had worked a little bit over the past few months. Wakka used to not acknowledge us at all, and now he would say a word every now and then.

Wakka didn't reply to Gippal's comment. Gippal then walked up and slung an arm around Wakka's shoulders. "C'mon, buddy! So what if we're cooler then you? Does that mean that you have to ignore us?"

I giggled. Gippal could be such a dork sometimes. Well, actually all the time. Wakka then flashed Gippal a dirty look and stomped out of the room.

"Fine, then, be that way!" Gippal clucked his tongue. "Well, anyway, I was wondering if you ladies were interested in blitzball?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I love blitzball, actually."

Lulu looked at me, then back at Gippal. "It depends on the occasion," she said with a hint of suspicion in her tone.

Gippal smiled. "Well, how would you ladies like to go to Luca with me to see a professional championship blitzball game?!"

I gasped. "I would love to!" I had loved blitzball since I was a little girl, but had never actually been to a game before. I didn't want to go to school games because since Tidus was on the team, all of his friends would be there, and I didn't want to face them. And I could never afford to go to a professional blitzball tournament.

Of course, Lulu had to go and ruin my moment of happiness.

"Well, Gippal, how do you plan on getting _three_ tickets to a blitzball game? You know that neither Yuna nor I could afford to buy a ticket, and I'm pretty sure you can't either," Lulu said, putting her hands on her hips. I let my head droop down. Of course we wouldn't be able to go to the game. We could barely afford to pay our bills, let alone a ticket for a blitzball game, which was usually around seventy-five dollars.

But Gippal continued to smile, even after Lulu's comment, and then pulled out a manila envelope from a bag he had brought with him. He opened it, and then pulled out three long, new tickets.

I gasped and started to jump up and down. I ran up to Gippal and hugged him.

"Gippal, where did you get those?" Lulu asked. Even she was shocked.

"Well, I'll be able to tell you when Yuna stops suffocating me!" He gasped. I blushed and quickly let go of him. Gippal then breathed a sigh of relief.

"I won them from a radio station. They were having a contest about Al Bhed heritage, so of course I won!" Gippal smiled smugly.

I couldn't believe it. I was actually going to a blitzball game in Luca!!! Wait a minute...LUCA!!!

"Oh, no!" I yelled and dropped to my knees.

Gippal looked at me strangely. "Yuna, what's the matter?"

I looked up at him. "How are we going to pay for our tickets to Luca? I mean, sure we have the tickets to the _game_, but we can't get to the game without tickets to _Luca_!"

Gippal's happiness was completely erased at that moment. He also dropped to his knees and looked at the tickets as though they had failed him. "Damn it. I hadn't thought of that."

Lulu also looked disappointed, which almost never happened. Lulu never expressed much emotion towards things. Usually, she would only be happy around me.

"Wait a minute..." Gippal looked at the tickets once more. "Oh, I forgot! The game isn't until March! Maybe we can take a little bit of our money from our paychecks and save it. I'm sure we'll be able to get enough by then. Plus, since Luca's not too far from Besaid, I'm sure a boat ticket will only cost about one hundred dollars."

This made Lulu and I perk up a bit. "Okay, if that's what it takes, then we'll do it," I looked at Lulu, who nodded with a small smile, and I smiled back. I knew I would sacrifice a bit, but it was the first time that I would ever travel outside of Besaid, besides when I lived with my parents in Bevelle when I was a young girl.

Thinking of my parents took my current perk away. I frowned and looked at the floor, trying hard not to cry.

"Hey, Yuna?" Gippal said, tilting his head to try and see my face. "What's wrong?"

I quickly hid my sadness and looked up at him, smiling. "Nothing, I'm fine. Now, we'd all better get to work before we're fired. Then we _definitely _won't be able to go to the blitzball game."

Lulu and Gippal nodded in agreement, and we all walked out the door to get to work.

Opurson's wasn't a huge place, but it always had a ton of people in it. Strangely, with all the people, it was never extremely noisy. Unless, of course, I had gotten used to all the noise, being that I had worked there for about two years now. Opurson's had a small section towards the back of the store that had a bunch of used books and two computers. The rest of the place was a restaurant. All over Opurson's was wood paneling, though. The walls, the floor, and even the ceiling was paneled with a cherry colored wood. Dim lights hung above the small tables, making the place seem more like a pub then a café.

I quickly tied my small black waitress' apron around my waist (A/N: I couldn't think of what the apron was actually called at the moment hehe) and looked at my schedule for today. I was waiting on the east side of the small café today, so I quickly walked over to see if I had any customers. There was currently a group of two people sitting in the corner table, so I walked over to ask them what they wanted.

"Welcome to Opurson's, my name is Yuna and I'll be your server today. What can I get you?"

I breathed in a sigh of relief as I walked out the front door of the now busy Opurson's. It was evening now, and it was quickly getting darker. I looked at my watch. It was seven thirty. I had worked an extra hour today because Mr. Opurson had needed extra help, and I would take all the money I could get, especially since I now had to save up for my Luca ticket. Lulu had left early, at the time I normally got off, and I insisted that she didn't wait.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and started my walk home, which usually took about a half an hour, being that I had to walk back to town and then about a mile and a half to my house. I usually ran, since it was good exercise, but since it was dark, I didn't want to risk running. Thus, I just slowly walked down the deserted road towards town.

Along the way, I pretty much just thought about nothing. I just kept absentmindedly walking, and I guess I was just enjoying the scenery. By the time I reached town, I figured that since I was here and I had no homework tonight, I should probably do a couple of my errands real quick.

I walked towards the grocery store, being that I was really running low on food. I could usually cook with what I had growing in my small garden, being that I didn't eat that much, but I had to admit, I was starting to miss sweets, so I thought I would just pick up a little bit of chocolate along with some other things.

I walked into the store and grabbed a grocery basket. I then walked towards the dairy section and got a half gallon of milk and some cream cheese. I also picked up a loaf of sandwich bread, some bagels, cherry fruit snacks, and, for my sweet tooth, a pure chocolate candy bar.

As I waited in the checkout line, I thought I saw someone I recognized out of the corner of my eye. I looked over, and gasped. There was Tidus, Rikku, Dona, and Barthello all hanging out in the magazine section. I quickly ducked behind the candy rack, and put my things on the counter while kneeling. The checkout girl, who looked at me like I was crazy, started to check out my things. I willed her to hurry up, and when she gave me the total of eighteen dollars, I threw a twenty at her and told her to keep the change. I grabbed my two bags and hurried towards the door.

"Hey, look who's here!" I heard Dona tell the others, and I heard footsteps coming my way. They had spotted me. I started to run out the door and across the street, praying that they wouldn't want to come after me now. I dared to look back and saw that they were following me. Crap.

I started to power walk down the sidewalk, but I knew that they had caught up to me.

"Hey, Yuna, where ya goin?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah, we just wanna talk!" Dona said, obviously lying.

I knew that I had to stop running. I had to face them. If I didn't, I was sure that they would follow me home, and I certainly didn't want them knowing where I lived.

I abruptly stopped and turned around to face them. There they were, the four of them, standing there all together just like in the hallway this morning.

"May I help you?" I said stiffly.

Rikku laughed. "Oh, Yunie, why so angry? We just wanna hang out!" This made them burst out laughing. But then I noticed that Tidus actually _wasn't_ laughing. Had he told his friends about the incident in the hallway this morning? Probably not. He's too proud to admit to something like that.

"Okay, could you please not act stupid for once and tell me what you want?" I snapped. This made Rikku glare at me like she did in history class.

"Okay, then Yunie. I won't act 'stupid'. Actually, I'm feeling pretty hungry..." Rikku said, eyeing my grocery bags. Oh, no. I couldn't afford to go and buy more groceries. I had just spent twenty dollars on these, and I didn't get another paycheck until Friday. I would starve!

"Well, that's good for you, Rikku," I said, trying to be tough. Rikku glared at me again, and I knew that any minute now, she would try to tackle me. But then, I heard something amazing, like I had witnessed a true miracle.

"Just lay off of her, Rikku."

All three of them turned to look at Tidus, and looked at him as though he had just spoken forbidden words. Even I gaped at him. I didn't think it was possible. I thought I had hallucinated. But, I knew, that while they were all looking at Tidus in amazement, it was my chance to escape.

So I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't stop until I reached the end of the town, and I was panting like a dog. And even though I knew I couldn't see him, I looked back anyway. Because for the first time in my life, I was grateful to him.

TIDUS POV

I don't know what came over me, or why I said it. All I knew was that I had actually stuck up for Yuna, and not only were my friends shocked, but so was I.

I stood there after Yuna had run off. Rikku, Dona, and Barthello were still staring at me. And I couldn't blame them. I knew that they would start criticizing me right away, so I had to come up with an excuse. Then it hit me. Yuna's journal.

"What the hell was that about, Tidus?" Dona asked angrily. "That was the craziest freakin' thing you've ever done! Don't tell me you've been getting all buddy-buddy with her behind our backs or something."

I shook my head quickly. "No, no. I just didn't want you to waste your energy on her. I mean, what's the point, you know?"

They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh, and look at what I found today," I pulled the journal out of my jacket and handed it to Rikku, who looked at it strangely.

"And this would be...?" She asked, holding it by its edge as if it were infected.

"It looks like a journal. I just found it on the floor in the hallway this morning. I don't know whose it is, but it might have a juicy secret in it." I, of course, didn't tell them it was Yuna's, because then they would want to know how _I_ knew, and then everything would become a big mess.

"But it's totally in Al Bhed," I continued, "So I was hoping you could read it, Rikku."

Rikku opened Yuna's journal and scanned through the page. All of the sudden, she whooped and started jumping up and down.

"Whoa, Rikku, what's up?" Dona asked, looking at Rikku like she was crazy.

Rikku stopped hopping and then pointed to a signature at the bottom of the page. We all leaned in to look, even though I knew what I was about to see.

There, right at the bottom of the page, was a perfectly written word that clearly said 'Yuna'.

Dona and Barthello gasped. I just didn't say anything.

"Oh my God!" Dona yelled, making heads turn her way.

"Yeah, who would've thought!" Barthello laughed.

"Well, Rikku, why don't you read a page?" I asked, eager to know what it said. Rikku nodded, and turned to most recent entry, which seemed to be written the day before. She then began:

_Dear Journal,_

_Tomorrow is the first day of my last year in hell. Then, I will finally be able to take summer courses, and in the fall, become an official summoner, with Lulu as my guardian. It seems like the end of the year is so far away, and out of reach. But, I just have to be positive and keep my head up. _

_But, of course, you can't forget the people who always seem to bring me down. _

_Tidus, Rikku, Dona, and Barthello. To me, they are like robots, who are only programmed to hurt and taunt people, not to feel regret or love or any other positive emotion. To me, they are the only things that stand in my way of having a good life. But, I never stood up to them because of that one reason. That one feeling that I couldn't seem to get rid of, to stop from flowing through my veins. _

_But now, it's completely gone. I will not have to worry about trying to look nice and wasting my money just to get him to notice me. I will not curl up into a ball every time he says something hurtful. I will no longer fear nor love him. I..._

Just then Rikku stopped talking. She was just standing there, staring at the page. Then, she looked up at me with a disbelieving expression.

"Well, go on!" Dona urged her.

Rikku gulped and then looked back down at the page and began again.

_I don't know what happened to me, but I don't have any feelings toward him anymore. It's like a blessing I thought would never be bestowed upon me. I feel like a two-ton weight that I've been carrying for the past five years has finally been lifted from my back, and I can once again walk tall and not be afraid. _

_Because I no longer love Tidus Monti. And I will never again love him. _

_Never more._

_Yuna_

I couldn't think. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. There had to be some mistake. This couldn't be what Yuna had felt all this time. She couldn't have...loved me...for all these years, while I tortured her and was cruel to her. I just didn't understand it.

And now, the reason she is sticking up to us is because she no longer has these feelings for me? All it took for her to let us push her around was her secret love, for me.

I looked from Rikku, to Dona, to Barthello, who looked almost as shocked as I did. I knew that none of us could believe it. The only thing that had been holding her back was me, this whole time. And none of us could see it. I suddenly regretted picking up Yuna's journal today. I wished that I had never found out. It was one of those things that were meant to be kept hidden, not be known.

And somehow, I felt changed that night. I don't know how or why, but I felt completely different towards Yuna. I didn't hate her, and I didn't pity her. Should I apologize to her? Maybe the four of us could prove her theory about us having no feelings wrong.

I looked up, and knew that the other three were not thinking along the same lines as I was. They all had evil smirks on their faces, and I knew that I definitely should've never picked up that journal. I knew that by doing so, Yuna's life would probably more of a living hell then it ever had been before.

Chapter four is DONE!!! So, my loyal reviewers, what do you think? See, what it is, is that Tidus really isn't that bad a guy after all! He doesn't want to hurt Yuna anymore then he has already. He just wants to leave her be. But the other three don't! Tell me, do you think that maybe he should still feel sort of hostile towards Yuna? Or just leave her alone? I know what I think, but what do YOU think? Please tell me! Oh, and about that new fanfic, I think I'm going to do idea number 2. It won't be exactly like it is in the description, but the idea will be easier for me to work with right now then the first idea. It doesn't mean that I won't do the first one, I just might do it later. Well, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

XOXO,

BreezyGurl


	5. Did you come for the candy, children?

Hey people sorry for the delay. So many things happened that I don't feel like explaining because it would take too long. Alright, anyways, THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! YOU MAKE ME DO A LITTLE VICTORY DANCE AROUND MY ROOM!!! Which is not pretty, might I add. But, I know what I'm gonna do for the whole "How it Tidus going to act towards Yuna and vice versa" thing, and I think you guys are going to like it. Or, I HOPE you guys will like it. He he. And I've decided to change something: Even though this is a high school fic, there will be Sin. I've been thinking on it for awhile, and I want to make my fic as individual as possible. It will still have high school elements and everything, but it will have the whole Sin thing in there. Yuna still wants to be a summoner, but the summoners are now like they were in FFX. I'll probably repost chapter one to clarify that. But, enough of my babbling. Here's the next chapter for you.

P.S: To the anonymous reviewer who said "It's gil, not dollars bi the way!" Yeah, I know, I just sort of didn't feel like thinking about how much gil I should make everything and all that. Cuz I'm lazi O.O. He he. But I'll try to make it gil from now on, cuz I know that there are people from other countries reading this, and they may have no idea what the dollar is. So yeah.

ZIA00013: I like your idea, but I sort of already have everything planned for the blitzball game in Luca. Well, actually, I almost everything else in this story planned, for that matter. I'm totally not trying to be mean so I hope you don't think I am, I just have the story planned out already. Oh, and yeah, that is how you spell Barthello .

Oh, and about that new fic I said I was going to do, I probably won't right now, I don't have very many ideas for it yet, unlike with this fic, which I have a ton for.

Oh, and I changed my penname, obviously. I just wanted something different, and I think that this one is pretty individual, so yeah.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

YUNA POV

I hurried home after the incident at the grocery store. I couldn't stop the thoughts and questions running through my head. Why had Tidus stuck up for me? It had never happened before, so why now? Was it all because I had gotten the guts to stand up for myself?

I finally reached my road, and turned down it, slowing my pace since there was definitely no one around. Only Mr. Auron and I lived on this street, and no one else lived even relatively close to it. Also, something that often made me laugh, was that there was a rumor that the house at the end of this street, which happened to be mine, was haunted. That was another reason no one came down here. Not even adults!

I passed Auron's house, which showed a small light coming through the open windows. I smiled. I didn't know why people found it so scary here, when I found it peaceful. I guess I had gotten used to it over the years. As I looked up to see the crooked branches reaching up and covering the blue night sky, for once I could see why people found it scary. There were thick trees on both sides of the road, and were almost impossible to get through. There were no flowers or anything besides the brown color of the bark and the dirt path and the few green leaves left on the trees. I found it odd, because most of the trees along the road were dead, but didn't fall down. I guessed that all of the dead trees sort of supported each other, and prevented each other from falling down. That was sort of what Lulu and I were for each other. We prevented each other from falling, and crashing to the ground. Without each other, we would surely give up on life.

I sighed. I still hadn't found my journal. I had looked around for it all day, and I was worried. Tidus could've picked it up and taken in to his 'comrades,' but I didn't know for sure. It could've been swept up by the janitors or picked up by another student, also. But my gut feeling told me that Tidus had it, and usually my gut feeling was right. I guessed that I would just have to wait and see if it turned up, and in the meantime get myself another notebook.

After about a five more minutes, I finally reached my house, which I called the bungalow, because it was on a small abandoned beach, and I thought that the name seemed to fit something like that. I walked up the steps to my small porch, pulled out my key, and opened my door. Walking into the house, a sense of calm washed over me. I loved being at home. I didn't know why, but I just guessed it was because I could relax and do what I needed to do without thinking about school and other problems.

I hung my backpack up on the wooden coat-rack that I kept by the door. In front of me was my little living room, with an old blue couch, a television on an old stand, and a small coffee table. On the other side of the room was my small kitchen. It had wrap-around counters that separated it from the living room, and there was a small pantry next to my old refrigerator. My stove was ancient but clean, and the cabinets were filled with very little. I walked across the room to the hallway that led to my bedroom and bathroom. I put my long purple nightgown on, and went to warm up some dinner.

After I put the TV dinner into the microwave, the phone on the counter began to ring. I scurried over and picked it up.

"Hello, this is Yuna."

"Hi."

I smiled. "Hi, Lulu, how are you?"

I heard Lulu yawn. "Extremely tired. I just wanted to make sure you got home from work alright. I still think I should've waited."

I giggled. "No, I'm glad you went home. I ended up going to the grocery store anyway…" I said, trailing off as memories of the night flooded into my head.

"Yuna? Yuna are you there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry," I said, rubbing my forehead. "I'm just tired, too. Well, I think I'm going to eat and go to bed."

"Alright. Good night, Yuna."

"Night, Lulu," I said, and hung up the phone. I took my dinner out of the microwave, and after picking at it for about twenty minutes I decided that I wasn't hungry. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face, and then I walked into my little room. I set the alarm clock on my nightstand and slipped under my warm covers. In moments, I had fallen into a deep slumber, numerous thoughts swimming through my head.

* * *

For the next few weeks, my life was simpler then it had ever been before. Tidus, Rikku, Dona, and Barthello completely stayed away from me. The only time we even had some type of interaction was when we passed each other in the halls. Another thing was that people seemed to be giving me death glares a lot less, also. I didn't know why, and personally I found it quite weird. I wasn't like I actually _missed_ their glares or anything, because I most definitely didn't, but I guess I just didn't know what to think. I mean, if something like this had been happening to you your whole life, and then it just suddenly stopped, then you would wonder why, too.

Before I knew it, it was Halloween. I had pretty much forgotten about my journal and now had a new one, which was just as good.

For Halloween, Lulu and I had a tradition that every year we would go to one of our houses to hand out candy to the little kids. This year it was my turn to be the hostess, but children practically never came to my house because of the whole haunted thing. But I bought a bag of candy every year, just in case.

"So Lulu, what are you dressing up as this year?" I asked her in the cafeteria over our lunch of meat sandwiches and yogurt.

"Same as last year. That long black dress with the neck lined in fur and the front made of belts?" she said. "What about you?"

"Well, I've decided to wear my mother's old kimono this year," I said.

Lulu looked at me in surprise. "Oh, you fit into it now?"

I nodded. "Yeah, finally. It's been in that box under my bed for ages now. I'll probably have to use a hairdryer to get all of the dust off it."

"Well, I'm just surprised that your bust fits into that thing," Lulu said matter-of-factly.

I playfully slapped her on the arm. "Lulu! Could you be any louder?!" I said as a couple of people looked at us strangely.

"Well, yes, if you insist," Lulu said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

I couldn't help but giggle at her comment, and then very quietly I asked her, "My chest isn't _that_ big, is it?" Lulu just laughed.

* * *

TIDUS POV

"Hey, Tidus? Are you okay? You've seemed kind of day-dreamy lately." Rikku said, poking me in the arm. We were in the lunchroom, and I currently had had nothing to eat yet.

"What? Oh, yeah Rikku, I'm fine." I said, staring at my food. I had been a little uneasy since I had found out what Yuna had felt for me these past few years. It really boggled my mind. All I did now was rack my brain for a reason why she would've been attracted to me, and I had come up with nothing. After looking back, I found that I really had been truly mean to her these past few years. But, actually, I hadn't meant it like that. Yuna had just been someone I joked around with for fun, someone I used to entertain myself with.

Used. I had used her for that? It just didn't sound right. I looked over to where Lulu and Yuna were sitting. They were at a table in the far off corner of the room, and Lulu currently had a small smile on her face, while Yuna was, oddly, covering her chest with her arms protectively.

A smile appeared on my face. I found the scene funny.

"Tidus? TIDUS!"

"What?" I looked over at Dona, who stared at me impatiently.

"Where are we going for Halloween tonight? You said that we should do something new this year, so you have to decide where we're going," she said, tapping her long mulberry colored fingernails on the table.

I thought for a moment, and then an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, why don't we go to that old house on that street on the other end of town that the people say is haunted? We've always talked about going there, so this is the perfect time, right?"

Everyone seemed to think that it was a good idea.

"Okay, we can meet at my house, I live the closest to it," I suggested. We all agreed, and it was on.

* * *

YUNA POV

After getting back to my house after school, I quickly changed into my kimono, eager to once again see how it looked. I was quite pleased with the fit of it, not too tight but not loose, either.

I smiled. I always thought of my mother when I saw this kimono. It was her favorite outfit, I remembered that she wore it at least twice a week. It had a white piece of material that criss-crossed on the chest, with a strange black bra-type thing that went underneath it. It then had a bright yellow piece of material that went around my stomach and tied into a large bow in the back. Then, there was a long purple skirt that reached my ankles. I also had some old black boots that I was wearing and some long white and pink arm pieces.

I looked at the picture of my parents sitting on my nightstand in my room. They looked so happy together, so calm, never suspecting that they would suffer such a tragic end.

I ran my fingers along the part of my exposed X-shaped scar on my back. Lulu was the only one who knew about the scar and about my parents, about knowing why I wanted to become a summoner in the first place. She had promised to keep the secret until the day that I became a summoner, the day I would make my speech to the people of Besaid Island before I went on my pilgrimage.

I sighed, and then decided to start making my cider early. Every year I made apple cider in the fall on Halloween night, and I made quite a lot of it so it usually lasted me awhile. I went into my backyard, where the beach was clearly visible, and went up to my apple tree, and started picking the ones that looked good and ripe. I soon went inside and got to work.

Lulu came to my house shortly after six o'clock, carrying a plastic bag which seemed full to the brim.

"Hey, Lulu," I said as I moved aside so that she could walk through the door. She looked very pretty and mysterious in her long, beautiful dress, which exposed quite a lot of her chest.

"Hello, Yuna," she said, putting the bag onto my kitchen counter. "I trust you made your cider?"

I smiled. "Yep, I've got two cartons of it in the fridge! And, I trust you brought the movies?" I said, trying to peek into the bag. But Lulu quickly pulled it away, a mischevious smile on her face.

"Yes, and a few other things," she said, pulling five horror movies out of the bag and handing them to me. Wondering what else she had brought, I looked at her strangely as I took the movies from her hands. Lulu had a wonderful horror movie collection, and every year she chose some that we could watch on Halloween, and always made sure that they would scare the crap out of me. But I didn't mind, it was Halloween, you were supposed to get scared, right?

I pulled the cider out of the refrigerator and got two cups out of the cabinet. I warmed up some cider for both of us as Lulu put in the first video. I quickly handed Lulu her hot cider and sat down next to her on the couch, not wanting to miss the movie.

Let the horror begin.

* * *

TIDUS POV

Rikku, Dona, and Barthello arrived at my house around nine. I had also invited Wakka, being that he was my closest blitzball buddy, plus we hadn't gotten together much lately.

Rikku showed up wearing what she called a "thief" costume. She had on a little yellow bakini top with an orange miniskirt, and a long scarf dangling around her neck. She was also wearing white ribbon-things that tied down all of her arm, and some black and silver boots that came up to the bottom of her calves. Her hair was put up into a high ponytail with many loose braids pulled back by a blue headband.

Dona showed up wearing a little bunny outfit. Need I say more? And Barthello had dressed as a male bunny to match Dona, which we all found absolutely hilarious. Barthello had liked Dona for such a long time, but unfortunately she never seemed to notice.

Wakka was just wearing his everyday clothes, and as for me, well, I was wearing my dad's old professional blitzball outfit, which I thought fit me pretty well considering I was smaller then my old man.

"Hey, Tidus, what's up, brudda?" Wakka said when he came into my house. Well, I didn't really live in a house, it was more like a mansion. My father, Jecht, who used to play for the Zanarkand Abes professional team, still had a lot of money left to spare even though he had been retired for six years.

"Whoa, awesome outfit, ya? Where'd ya get it?" Wakka asked as he looked at the material and style of it.

I smiled and shook my head. "Just my dad's old thing. No biggie," I told him, not wanting to go into detail about my father's old career. I led him into the living room, where the three others were waiting. "Okay, guys, Wakka's here, are you ready to go?"

Rikku jumped up in excitement and Dona and Barthello stood up and nodded. I smiled. "Okay, let's get 'em."

* * *

YUNA POV

I sighed and closed my eyes once the second movie was over. It was about nine-thirty, so the night was still young, so I braced myself for the next horror that was about to be bestowed on me.

Lulu slid the next movie into the VCR. "Well, there are quite a few previews on this one…" she said, glancing at me as a smile formed on her face, "So I was thinking…that in the meantime…"

I rolled my eyes at her, knowing that she had something planned. "Just spill it, Lulu."

Lulu smiled bigger and walked over to the bag on the counter, and she pulled out one long, blue beaded earring and one needle in a little baggy full of liquid.

My eyes widened as my hands shot up to my ears protectively. "Oh, no you don't," I said, shaking my head forcefully and she got an ice cube out of my refrigerator and brought it up to me, trying to put it behind one of my ears to numb it. "I am NOT piercing my ears, Lulu. NOT HAPPENING."

"You wouldn't be piercing your _ears_, just your _ear_," Lulu said, trying to stifle a giggle.

But I still shook my head. "That's the same thing, Lulu, it's still painful, and…" I trailed off, looking at the earring that she held in her hand. "Wow, that's pretty," I said, taking it from her to look at the exquisitely carved blue and yellow beads.

Lulu smiled. She knew that she was getting me. "Yeah, I bought it from that marketer who travels around Spira, I think his name was O'aka or something…but anyway, once I saw it I just thought of you and I knew that it would go beautifully with your kimono."

I smiled at her. "This is a really pretty earring, Lulu," I said, contemplating on what to do. It would only be one earring, and if I didn't like how it looked I could always close it up…

"Alright, Lulu, I'll do it. But it better not hurt that bad, though," I said as Lulu flipped on the tiny lamp next to the couch which we had had off for the movies.

"Don't worry, I'll do it quick," she said, putting the ice behind my right ear. "I pierced both of my ears myself, and I think I did a pretty good job, too, so you have nothing to worry about. Now, just hold that there for a minute…" she said, taking the needle out of what I guessed was alcohol. I watched the opening of the movie while holding the ice cube to my ear, and I could feel it slowly get very cold and very numb. After about five minutes, Lulu took the ice away from my ear, and put an apple slice behind it. I looked at her oddly, but let her continue her work.

"It's to help with the placing of the hole," Lulu explained about the apple. I nodded, and braced myself as she pointed the needle at my ear. "Are you ready?" she asked me with a concerned look on her face. I gulped, but nodded, feeling as though I could throw up anytime.

"Okay," Lulu said. "Three, two, one…"

* * *

TIDUS POV

I could see the house in the distance now. We were all sort of shaken because of how creepy the walk was on the way here, but we had continued on anyway, not wanting to be chicken in front of each other.

"Man, is that the haunted house?" Rikku asked, grabbing onto my arm in fear as she saw the small shack-type home.

"I guess so," I said nonchalantly, not wanting to admit that I was scared through to the bone.

Just as we approached the front of the house, we heard a blood-curling scream coming from inside. All five of us jumped at least five feet in the air, scared out of our pants.

"Okay, I change my mind about this place, let's get out of here," Rikku said starting to make her way back down the long path that led up to the main road. The others agreed with her, but, not wanting to hurt my pride and let them think that I was a scared little baby, I crossed my arms and stared them down. "Are you guys seriously _that_ chicken?" I asked them.

"YES!!!" Rikku yelled, jumping up and down, making it look like she had to pee. "Now can we please just get out of here?!"

"Rikku, be quiet, you're going to disturb the spirits with that yell," Dona said, smiling, being that she had scared Rikku even more with the mention of spirits.

But before we had anymore time to argue, I heard a creak behind me. I turned to see that the door was slowly opening up, and I immediately flung my arms over my head and screamed, as did the other four.

I expected something bad to happen, like my head suddenly getting chopped off or something, but it didn't. Instead, I heard someone talking.

"Did you come for the candy, children?" someone said sarcastically.

We all looked up and there, right before us, was Yuna, whose hands were on her hips as she stared at us angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she said, coming down the porch steps so that she was closer to us. Soon another figure walked out of the doorway and followed Yuna down the steps. I soon realized that it was Lulu, also glaring at us. "What do you want?" she asked in that menacing voice of hers.

Knowing that it was just them, I wiped the shocked look off of my face and stood up tall. It was just then that I noticed that they were wearing strange outfits. Yeah, I knew it was Halloween, but it wasn't that type of strange. It was more, well, formal strange, I guess you could call it. Lulu was in a long black dress with the front made of belts, and Yuna was in an odd kimono. Deep down inside, I knew that I thought that Yuna looked very beautiful, but I would've rather kissed Barthello then admit that to anyone.

Beautiful? Where did that come from? This was Yuna I was talking about. When did I all of the sudden think she was beautiful?

_Since you found out that she had guts_, my conscience told me. Even though I tried to deny it, I knew that my conscience was right. Yuna had never shown me any guts before, but now, that was all I could see out of her.

"Well?" Yuna asked impatiently.

"Ugh…well, ugh…" I said, trying to think of what I was going to say, which I had seemed to have forgotten once I looked at Yuna.

"We came to see a haunted house," Dona said, trying to stare Yuna down, which obviously wasn't working.

Yuna and Lulu looked at each other and started laughing. Dona then realized that what she had just said was very childish sounding, and her face got red with embarrassment. I shook my head, also embarrassed my Dona's comment.

"We…we heard a scream from inside…" Rikku said shakily, actually not being mean to Yuna for once.

Yuna looked at Rikku oddly, obviously surprised that Rikku wasn't cussing her out or something, but then she lifted her hair to reveal a long beaded earring in her very red right ear. "Lulu wanted me to be a little adventurous, so I was," she said, smiling.

We all breathed out in relief. So, Yuna had gotten one of her ears pierced and that was where the scream came from.

"Well, I suggest you get out of here now, before I call the cops or something," Yuna said, turning to go face the door and started walking up the steps, followed by Lulu. But before she got into her house, I found myself wondering if it was she that lived here or Lulu. Being nosey, I just had to ask.

"Do you live here, Yuna?"

Both Lulu and Yuna turned to look at me. "What?" Yuna asked, looking at me in surprise.

"I said do you live here?" I asked her again. I didn't know why, but I wanted an answer. I would've expected Lulu to live here or something, being that it was so creepy and so was she, but it turned out otherwise.

"Yes, I live here," Yuna said. "Now, if I find my house tee-peed, without a porch, or vandalized in any other way, I will immediately report all five of you to the police. Good night." She said, and with that she closed the door.

We all kind of just stood there for a minute, trying to process what had just happened, I guess. When Yuna had turned her back, though, I thought that I had caught site of something, like a mark. I was about to ask if anyone else had seen it, but then I heard Rikku say something.

"Wakka likes Lulu, Wakka likes Lulu…"

We all turned to look at Wakka, who looked as red as his hair. "What the hell are you talkin' about, ya?!" He asked a smiling Rikku with alarm.

"Face it, Wakka, you're doomed now," I said, laughing, as we started to walk back down the path, leaving him standing there, dumbfounded.

"Wadya mean?" He asked me, hurrying to catch up to us.

"It's Rikku's sixth sense," Dona said, smiling.

Rikku had this, well, I guess you could say 'gift.' That was what she called it, anyway. Most of the time, the rest of us just called it a curse.

You see, Rikku could always tell when you liked someone, even if you didn't totally like them yet. And Wakka had just been her most recent victim.

"So, Lulu, huh? Wow, what a catch," I said, putting my hands behind my head as I walked.

"Hey, don't say that about her, ya?" Wakka said, blushing once again once he realized that he had just defended her. "I mean…oh, whatever," he said, scratching his neck.

We all smiled. That was definitely interesting.

"So, Tidus, what was with the 'Do you live here, Yuna' thing? It was kind of out of the blue." Dona asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

At this question I panicked. What was I supposed to tell them? That I was just curious about Yuna? They would totally turn their backs on me because of that one comment. Well, maybe not Rikku, being that she was more of a loyal friend, but Dona and Barthello definitely would. Plus, the school would start up rumors right away, and they would spread around quicker then me falling asleep in history class. And, believe me, that was quick.

"Oh, you know, just for future reference," I said simply. They seemed to believe me, so we went on down the path discussing other things. I was glad that I had gotten off of that subject, but I felt a bit uneasy. I had really thought Yuna looked good that night, for the first time ever. I had never paid attention to her looks, or anything about her, really. But now, it seemed so different. I didn't know what to do. Dona had Yuna's journal right now, so I couldn't exactly ask for it back to give to Yuna without arousing suspicions. I figured Yuna had probably forgotten about it anyway. But for some reason I didn't want Dona to do anything with the whole Yuna liked me situation.

I looked at Rikku, who was much happier now that we were reaching the end of the path and were walking past the only other house on that street. Maybe I could get her to get the journal back from Dona. It would be easier for her, since she and Dona were both girls, so they had more of a bond. Plus, Rikku said that she had decided not to do anything about the Yuna situation, that we should just leave her be, which was the exact thing that I had been thinking. But I had asked Rikku why she felt that way, but Rikku said that she had no reason for wanting to leave Yuna alone. But deep down inside me, I had a funny feeling that Rikku did have a reason, and it was probably a pretty big reason if she wouldn't even tell us.

* * *

YUNA POV

I closed the door after my encounter with _them_ and leaned on it, breathing a sigh of relief. That was just perfect. Now they knew where I lived.

"Come on, Yuna, the movie's starting now," Lulu said, motioning for me to come and sit down. Seeing the look on my face, she added, "Don't worry about those guys, okay? They aren't worth it."

I smiled. "You're right, Lulu. They aren't," I said as I sat down. But then, I remembered something.

"Lulu, did you see the way Wakka was looking at you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I don't know what he's got planned, but I'm sure it's bad,"

"Lulu, why do you always assume the worst of people?" I said, slightly annoyed with her.

"Well, Yuna, you don't exactly assume the best of Tidus," she said, and then it hit me. Lulu was totally right. I was being a major hypocrite right now, because I always assumed that all Tidus wanted to do was torment me. Should I give him a chance?

No, I thought. He didn't deserve a chance. He had already blown it.

But as I sat there, watching the movie, I remembered the look in his eyes when he asked me if I lived here. It wasn't a mean or menacing look, it was just…well, normal, I guess. And it made me wonder, did Tidus really want to hurt me anymore? Or was he just faking?

Not wanting to rattle my brain anymore, I got up and got myself some cider. I still hated him, and I knew that would never change. But…did he still hate me?

* * *

_Well, what do you think Rikku's reason is for not wanting to torment Yuna anymore? Hehe. Don't say it if youthink that youknow it, we don't want to spoil it, now do we? Please R&R!_

_Inannalia_


	6. The Project

I am so sorry for my incredibly long hiatus! I have rewritten this chapter many many times, and I finally got it how I want it (I think). Well, I'm not turning back now! Oh, and I know that I've added a lot of suspense to my story, but that's the point. It keeps you hooked and entertained, does it not? Well, don't worry, it won't take me forever to finally get the secrets out. And reviewers, you know that I love you with all of my sad little heart, but I beg you, PLEASE DO NOT REVEAL THE PLOTS IN REVIEWS IF YOU THINK YOU KNOW THEM! If they are right, then you may spoil the story for everyone else. I'm not mad, really I'm not. It takes a lot more then something little like this to get me angry, and if I was, believe me, you would know . It's just that if everyone knows because someone told them, then no one will be interested or anything like that. And I really want my story to be interesting, I mean, what fanfiction writer doesn't, you know? Oh, and Yuna really hasn't forgiven Tidus or the three others. She was just confused as to why Tidus was curious and actually being civil to her, so don't worry. He'll have to do a lot more then that to gain her trust- Okay, now that that's covered it's…

POLL TIME!

No, I will not be writing polls every chapter, just for this one. I'm too lazy to think them up . But I saw something on a website, and I was wondering…

DO YOU GUYS LIKE THE LOVE STORIES BETWEEN THE MAIN CHARACTERS ON THE FF GAMES AND WOULD YOU LIKE SQUARESOFT TO CONTINUE WITH THEM IN THE FUTURE?

Just tell me in your reviews, and I will reveal why I asked this question on the next chapter. And, if you think you know why I'm asking this question, it's the same with the plot: Please don't say why!

Oh, and thank you, Angelz, for saying that you liked my penname! You guys are so sweet!

Disclaimer: I do not own, you do not sue.

* * *

YUNA POV

I lugged my backpack lazily Monday morning, three days after Halloween. I had had trouble sleeping the night before, so I was extremely tired, but I was glad that I had come early today. The school was practically empty, so I wouldn't have to deal with trying to make my way through the crowds. As I turned down the hallway to my locker, I saw Lulu waiting for me.

"Morning, Lulu," I said, smiling at her.

"Morning," she said without even looking up. I knew at that moment that something was not right.

"Hey, I've still got my earring in!" I said, trying to get her to look at me as I turned my head and lifted up my hair to reveal the beaded earring. I actually liked having an earring in, it made me feel adventurous for some reason. It was probably because I had never done anything that daring my whole life.

"Are you okay, Lulu?" I asked her while putting my things up. "You seem out of it. Are you still tired from Friday? I mean, we didn't even sleep that night, and we were like zombies at work!" I laughed.

When I saw that she didn't respond, I immediately stopped laughing and got really worried. Lulu had never acted like this before. She was always very calm and collected. What was up with her?

"Lulu?" I said. She didn't notice me, she just stood there, as still as a statue. "Lulu?" I yelled again. "LULU!"

Lulu jumped when I yelled. "Huh?"

"Oh, um..," My face got slightly red, being that you could've probably heard me yell from the other side of the school, but oh well. It had gotten her attention, after all.

"It's just that you're acting kinda weird. Is everything alright?" I tilted my head, looking at her curiously.

I could've sworn that I saw a panic flash across Lulu's face, before it was replaced by a smile. "Yes, don't worry, Yuna, everything's fine. I'm just sleepy."

I wasn't sure that I believed her, but I went along with it anyway.

"Oh, alright, just checking. Well, since we're early we can just go ahead and go to class to avoid the mad rush," I said, shutting my locker. Lulu nodded and we started off down the empty hallway. We walked in an awkward silence, and I kept looking at Lulu out of the corner of my eye. She kept on biting her lip nervously, as if she wanted to tell me something, but wasn't sure about it. I was just about to bring it up when she spoke.

"I met a guy this weekend."

I gasped, not believing my ears. "REALLY!" I said, and immediately began to spit out questions like those machines that shoot tennis balls at you in gym class. "Oh my gosh, Lulu, why didn't you tell me sooner? Okay, where and when did you meet him, what's his name, and what does he look like? I mean, it's been a long, long time since either of us has gone on a date…well, okay, I don't think either of us ever _has_, but still. Oh man, this is so cool!" I looked at Lulu with a huge smile plastered on my face, but it quickly disappeared when I saw that Lulu didn't look happy at all.

"Lulu, what's wrong? You should be jumping up and down right now!" I smiled weakly at her. "I mean, come on, you met a guy!"

Lulu made a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Yuna. I should be happy, shouldn't I?" she looked at me, and it seemed as if I had helped her feel a little bit better.

"That's right, Lulu! Now, when do I get to meet him?"

Lulu giggled. "I don't know. I'll make sure that you do, though. He's really great," she said as a day-dreamy look crossed her face.

I smiled. This was really what Lulu needed. She needed someone new; she needed a change from her usual run-of-the-mill lifestyle. It was what would definitely make her happier.

Lulu and I walked into our math classroom just as the halls were starting to fill up with students. We quickly took our seats and talked until all of the people had entered the room and the bell rang. Mr. Auron then reviewed with us for our test that we would be having the next day, and then assigned us the first lesson in the next chapter. When the bell rang, Lulu and I scurried out of the classroom.

After we had gotten to our lockers and exchanged our books, we bid each other good-bye and went to our different classes. As I walked toward my history class, I suddenly become slightly glum, knowing that I'd have to sit next to Tidus and Rikku. Yep, I had to sit next to Tidus now, too. The first day he came in for class (which wasn't until like three days later, might I add) and went to sit in a vacant seat in the back row, the kid who sat next to me, Luzzu Michelo, had been goofing off. So Mr. Maechen moved Luzzu to Tidus' seat, and Tidus to Luzzu's. I'm sure you can imagine how happy that made me.

I walked into the classroom with my head low, and quickly took my seat. I saw Tidus look at me out of the corner of my eye, and I quickly turned away from him. I didn't want to deal with him at all. Just being near him made my stomach go uneasy. I just wanted this class to be over so I could get on with my life.

In the meantime, I thought about strange way Lulu was acting. I couldn't believe that she had actually met a guy! She was so lucky. I would have done anything to have someone to care for me, to love me. It was then that I realized that I really did have a longing for someone special. I had never really noticed it before, but it was definitely there.

* * *

TIDUS POV

Right before the bell rang, I saw Yuna hurry into the classroom and into her seat, her head lowered. Was she too angry with me about Halloween to even lift her head up?

I felt my cheeks get slightly red, wishing that I had never come to her house on Friday. I shrugged and looked back towards the chalkboard, where Mr. Maechen was copying notes. Then, Mr. Maechen turned.

"Ms. Braska, I'm sure that the floor is incredibly interesting, but please pay attention," he said, obviously annoyed. Yuna's head shot up, her cheeks getting red. "Y-yes, sorry sir," she said. But once he turned back to the board, Yuna once again seemed to slip into her dream state. She seemed deep in thought about something, though I couldn't tell what.

"Alright, class!" Mr. Maechen said when we finally finished note-taking. "I have recently decided that you will be doing a partner project!" Some of the class groaned, and others yelled in approval. I saw several girls sneak me wishful glances, and I lowered my head. Usually, I would wink at them, or smile or something. But I was tired, and I didn't feel like dealing with some girl who would be all over me right now.

"Okay, class, settle down. I have already chosen the pairs, so listen until your name is called. You will have the rest of the week to work on the project in class, and then you will have to do it on your own time. Is that understood?" The class gave several nods and yeses. "Alright, now let's see…Michelo and Brethis will be partners…" Mr Maechen began, and two boys sitting in the first row gave each other high fives.

"And then we have Gatta and Yumen… Tuttle and Gaplardi…Basil and Normandy…"

Mr. Maechen seemed to take forever in announcing these pairs. I knew that I would probably be paired with one of the girls who were checking me out at the moment. That was how it always was. I didn't know if the teachers found it amusing that I would get an F on the project because instead of working I would be making out with the girls, or if it was just a coincidence. Finally I heard Maechen say my name.

"Monti and…" I sat up slightly, waiting to hear my partner's name.

"Braska," He said. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I was partnered with…Yuna? Oh, well wasn't this just _my _day? This would be even worse then working with one of the other girls. She'd probably give me hell, considering the way she had been to me before.

I looked over to her to see her reaction. She obviously was NOT very happy about this pairing. Yuna had her fists clenched so tightly in her lap that her knuckles were turning white, and she had a strange look on her face that was hard to decipher. I sighed. I knew that this project would probably be tough, considering that we didn't even like talking with each other.

"Alright class, those are all of the pairings! You may get together with your partner and start planning out your project. Oh, which by the way is to write a summery of Al Bhed history that is at least eight pages long. It is due by Wednesday of next week. Good luck!"

Murmers swept through the class. "Al Bhed?" "Why would he have us to reports on those freaks?" "Oh my Yevon, old Mr. Maechen must've finally lost his marbles to make us look up stuff on those outcasts."

I looked over to Yuna to see that she had tears welling up in her eyes. I wondered why, but then remembered that Rikku said that she was probably Al Bhed because of her green eye.

Thinking of Rikku made me wonder if she had heard what the people had said. I looked over Yuna to see that Rikku's face was extremely red and she didn't look like her peppy self, but she desperately tried to hide it as her partner, Milana Tuttle, came over to sit by her. I sighed, and scooted my chair over to Yuna, who still had her head down. I wasn't sure how to begin to talk to her, so I just kinda winged it, hoping it would work and we could get this project over with as soon as possible.

"Um…hey," I said. She didn't respond, so I decided to try again. "Ugh…hey, Yuna," I said a little louder. She still didn't answer. Determined to get her to talk to me, I tilted my head until I could see her face more. "Um, are you okay?" I said. Oh yeah, that was a good question to ask her, being that she obviously didn't want to be with me at all.

She still didn't move. "Yuna?" I said. "We should probably start working. I mean, you obviously want to get this over with as much as I do, so…"

That finally made her sit up. "Where do you want to start?" I asked her. She simply shrugged. "Um…okay…ugh…why don't we look some up Al Bhed people in the social studies book?" I asked her. I knew that there was an incredibly small chapter on the Al Bhed in the book, and it might've not been much help, but it was worth a shot. Yuna nodded at my suggestion, took out her textbook, and started flipping through the pages.

_Flip, flip, flip, flip…_

I noticed that she hadn't even looked in the table of contents to see where the chapter was.

_Flip, flip, flip, flip…_

I sighed, wondering if she even knew what she was doing, and if she knew that it was incredibly annoying.

_Flip, flip, flip, flip…_

After she flipped through about fifty pages without stopping, I kind of figured that she wasn't really paying any attention to what she was doing, and I grabbed her hand in order to stop the flipping. "Yevon, do you even know where you're looking, Yuna?"

Yuna looked at me oddly, then jerked her hand out of mine. Yuna sighed, then took out a piece of paper and began writing. Wondering what she was doing, I leaned in a little so that I could see better.

_Whether the Al Bhed is an actual race or just simply a religion has been widely disputed ever since it first began. Some argue that, since they are always referred to as Al Bhed, they are a race, since even the Yevonites are not always referred to as such. Others say…_

"Hey, wait a minute, are you gonna let me in on this project or not?" I said, once I had realized that Yuna was actually writing our report. "And how do you know all of this, anyway? If you did then why did you start looking through the history book?" Yuna looked at me, then shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "Well, alright, working with you will be a ton of fun," I said, leaning back and putting my arms behind my head. I heard Yuna snort. I looked at her, annoyed. "What is it now, oh joyful one?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just surprised you even planned on working at all!" Yuna said, not moving her eyes off of the paper.

I looked at her, and suddenly felt ashamed. She had expected me to do nothing this whole time. Yuna thought I was a lazy bum.

Granted, that was probably true. But, hey, it wasn't like I was doing _nothing_ the whole time I was working with those other girls…

But, anyway, maybe I should actually try working on this project. I mean, maybe it'd be good for me, or something.

"Yuna, I plan on doing fifty percent of this project, and I hope you plan on doing the same," I said. I suddenly realized how much I had sounded like some adult business person. And I found it funny. So funny, actually, that it made me laugh.

Of course, I didn't laugh extremely loudly, but a couple people turned their heads to look at me. Yuna looked at me like I was an absolute nutcase.

"Ugh…sorry," I said quietly, lowering my head to hide my embarrassment. Then I heard a giggle. I looked up to see Yuna smiling while she continued writing the paper.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I asked her, crossing my arms.

"Oh, nothing," Yuna said. "It's just that you're a real weirdo."

I raised my eyebrows. "Is that so?" I asked her. Inside, I was kinda glad that she was actually talking to me, but I definitely wasn't showing it.

"Yes, it is so," Yuna said. Then, I heard the bell ring shrilly. Before I could say another word, she gathered up her books, and rushed out of the room.

"Ugh, okay, nice being partnered with you, too, Yuna," I said sarcastically as I scooted my chair back to my desk. I grabbed my books and headed out of the room.

"Hey, that looked like it went well."

I jumped, and saw that Rikku had been leaning against the wall outside of our classroom, waiting for me.

I sighed as we started walking towards our lockers. "Depends on your definition of 'well'," I said, running my hand through my hair.

Rikku shrugged. "But it seemed like it went okay, considering…" she looked at me to see my reaction.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled.

"You're blushing, Tidus," Rikku said, smiling mischievously.

My eyes got wide. No, I couldn't be blushing. Hell, I don't think I've ever blushed in my entire life. "Well, wouldn't you be kind of embarrassed if you found out someone was obsessed with you for years?" I quickly retorted, satisfied with my response.

Rikku's smile faded. "Tidus, there's a difference between obsession and love," she said quietly. Now, that was weird. I don't think Rikku had never said anything as serious as that in all the five years I'd been friends with her. My surprise must've shown, because Rikku started to explain.

"I…I read more of Yuna's journal, Tidus. I couldn't really help myself…" Rikku smiled softly. "But…what she wrote about you…in these past few years…is probably some of the most sincere, most romantic things I've ever read. I mean, I even got teary-eyed. You…you should consider yourself lucky. Most people never find a love as wonderful in their lives as Yuna's love for you was."

As I listened to Rikku's words, I suddenly felt…weird. I didn't know what it was, but Rikku's words…I don't know. Maybe Rikku was right. Maybe I should consider myself lucky. But…Yuna was just always such a strange girl…I mean, she could've felt that way for plenty of other guys before I started school with her. It probably wasn't just me at all…

"Well, I don't really think I should consider myself lucky. It's not like I liked her back or anything. Besides, she completely hates me now, so even if I did care it wouldn't matter," I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh, Tidus, why do you have to be so mean!" Rikku said in a pouty voice.

I gaped at her. "ME? _I'm_ the mean one now? What about you, Rikku Gaplardi? You aren't exactly an angel, either!"

I instantly regretted what I had said when I saw Rikku avert her gaze to the ground, not saying a word. "Ugh…damn it, I'm sorry, Rikku, I didn't mean for it to come out like that…But it really doesn't make much sense why you're suddenly taking Yuna's side and everything…I mean after all of these years…"

"Don't worry about it!" Rikku cut me off, smiling once again. "Well, I'd better get to chemistry! Bye!" she waved to me, and was off.

I just stood there, confused. I sighed. "Women…" I murmured, making my way to the main entrance of the high school. I just didn't want to be in that hellhole anymore. Rikku had made me feel sort of crappy. Her words kept repeating in my head.

"…_You should consider yourself lucky. Most people never find a love as wonderful in their lives as Yuna's love for you was."_

I let my head droop. Thanks a ton, Rikku, I thought. You just made my day even better.

Right when I was about to walk out of the building, I heard a voice that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"And where might you be going, Mr. Monti?"

I turned around to see none other then my dad's best friend, Auron, standing there, a small smile placed on his lips.

"Anywhere but here, Auron," I said, once again running my hand through my hair.

"Hm, I can see that your day has not gone well," Auron said, scratching his chin. "Would you mind my asking what the problem is?"

Well, if Auron was willing to listen, then I guess I was willing to tell, since I couldn't really say it to anyone else. Plus, I knew he wouldn't tell anyone, not even my old man. Auron could tell when to keep a secret and when to let things out. And by the look on his face I could tell that he knew that I was serious. I sighed, and then began.

"Okay, well…at the beginning of the year, all of the sudden, Yuna Braska come back to school with a new and…well…I wouldn't exactly say _improved _temper…but a new temper all the same. She actually stood up to me and it was really weird. I decided that maybe because of this newfound flame of hers, Rikku, Dona, Barthello and I should just leave her alone for awhile, you know. But then, on that very same day…I found out that a couple of months ago that Yuna was…had had some feelings for me…in the past."

Auron stood there, waiting for me to continue. So I did.

"And…I felt really really weird about it and all, so I kind of tried to avoid her, which really wasn't a problem since she was pretty much avoiding me, too. But then today…" I took a short break to see if Auron was still listening. He was standing there a still as a statue, arms crossed, his foot tapping, waiting for me to go on.

"Today, Yuna and I got partnered for a history project," I sighed. I expected Auron to start laughing at me or something, but he simply said, "And what's the problem with that?"

I stared at Auron as though he had just proclaimed that he loved fluffy bunnies. "Have you been listening to anything that I just said!" I yelled. "I've been so freakin' mean to Yuna all these years just to find out that she liked me! Do you not see what I mean? And now, I'm partnered with her for a project, and she completely hates me, and when I say hates me I mean HATES me! And it makes no sense! That girl annoys the crap out of me! Yuna is the most confusing girl I've ever met in my entire life!"

I stopped, taking a deep breath. It felt good to have gotten it all out.

"Hm."

I looked up at Auron. "Well?"

"Well, Tidus," Auron began. "All that I can tell you is that Yuna is the most kind-hearted, strong, most caring person I've ever met in all of Spira. I had always figured that the man that she fell in love with would be a very fortunate man, indeed. But, I also figured that he would love her back. And I figured that he would be the kind of person who was polite, giving, and would cherish her more then his own life. But, as it turns out…" Auron crossed his arms. "The man she fell in love with was you. And, no offense, Tidus, but I personally don't think you fit the description I just gave very well at all. So, I don't see why you worry about this Yuna situation so much. I mean, I'm sure that many other girls besides Yuna have liked you in the past, right? So just do the project with her, and don't think about her old feelings."

Auron then started to leave, but then stopped and looked at me over his shoulder. "Oh, and one last thing. Whatever you do, _do not fall in love with Yuna_. You have no idea what kind of trouble you would be causing." Then he turned and left, leaving me speechless in the middle of the hallway.

Fall in love with her? Why would I do that?

* * *

YUNA POV

Lulu and I exited the school and started out way towards Opurson's. Today was Monday, which meant that we would be working until six thirty. When we got there, Gipple greeted us with his normal enthusiasm and Wakka with his normal grunt. I smiled at them both, then got to work.

Since it was the beginning of the week there weren't very many people out to eat, so it was fairly easy. Before I knew it, the workday had ended, and Lulu and I were free to go. But Lulu decided to stay late to help with the dishes, so I departed by myself, since I wanted to study hard for our math test tomorrow. It had always been harder for me to memorize the information for tests, and a lot easier for Lulu.

It was a beautiful evening. The leaves on the trees were starting to turn shades of orange, red, and brown, and there was a light breeze blowing some of them around, making the road to my house absolutely gorgeous. I was disappointed when I reached my house, knowing that I had to go inside to study.

When I went inside, I got myself a snack, and sat down on my couch, propping my math book open on my lap. After awhile, I could feel myself getting sleepy. I decided to take a short break. I lifted my feet up onto the couch, and rolled over onto my side. Then, I suddenly heard the television click on. I sat up and looked to see my foot sitting on the power button of the remote control. I sighed, picked it up, and was about to turn the TV off when the headline made me stop dead in my tracks.

"…This just in. A terrible tragedy has befallen Kilika Island. At approximately 6:49 PM tonight, Sin attacked the small island, killing two thirds of its inhabitants and damaging almost the entire island in a mere minute and twelve seconds."

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. Sin…attacked Kilika?

"No…it can't be…" I said quietly.

"…We have just received information that Summoner Isaaru is on his way to perform the sending. May Yevon be with us all tonight."

I shut the television off. I didn't want to look at it anymore. It was too horrible to bear.

But then I realized something. I had wanted to become a summoner ever since I was young. Even then I had realized…the circumstances. All I had cared about was protecting Spira, protecting its many people. This world had given so much to me, so I felt that I should give back to it.

And I had to free Spira from Sin. No matter what obstacle was thrown my way, I would have to overcome it. I couldn't let anything stand in my way. Not a thing.

Just then the phone rang, snapping me out of my trance. "Coming, coming," I sighed, getting up and running to the kitchen, picking up the phone from the hook.

"Hello, Yuna speaking."

"Hello, Yuna dear. This is Ms. Reing."

I smiled. "Hello, how are you doing?" Kalina Reing was a nice single mother who I would frequently babysit for. Her ten-year old daughter, Calli, was a real sweetheart. I adored her.

"Well, I'm alright, dear, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind babysitting Calli for me tomorrow right after you get off from school? I had an unexpected meeting come up at work, and I really can't miss it."

"Sure, Ms. Reing, no problem!" I said cheerily.

"Oh, wonderful, dear, thank you so much. I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, tomorrow. Bye." I said, and hung up the phone. To tell the truth, I really didn't feel like babysitting that much, but I knew that I would be helping Ms. Reing very much. Plus, I knew that Calli would be happy to see me. I hadn't babysat her in quite a while, actually.

But for some reason, I was very afraid of going tomorrow. I didn't know why, but my stomach was currently doing backflips.

After a little bit of reassuring, I took a deep breath and walked back to the couch to resume my studying.

I was sure it was nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

Well, there's the next chapter for you, after a long wait. Was it worth it? Well, I sure hope so. And, obviously, something fishy is going on with the whole babysitting thing. What is it, you ask? Well, you'll just have to wait, won't you? I have it planned out already, so I just have to put it on paper. I will desperately try not to take as long with the next chapter. DESPERATELY. Well, please review, and don't forget to answer the question I have posted at the top!

Inannalia


	7. Family

Hullo. The next chapter is here. As always, I would like to thank my absolutely positively wonderful reviewers! I couldn't do this story without you guys. BUT, I would like to dedicate this chapter to a special reviewer. She has reviewed every chapter of my story so far, and it has made me so happy! So, without further ado, I would like to announce the recipient of this dedication ('recipient of this dedication'…that doesn't make much sense, but who cares?). And it is…

MANDYFANFOREVR!

applause and wild screaming

Mandy, thank you sooo much for reviewing every chapter! You have no idea how good it makes me feel! So, this chapter is dedicated to you.

Oh, and much thanks to amagana for the idea of adding flashbacks! That was abrilliant idea, and I think it will make the story work so much better! Thank you again!

Okay, to reveal why I asked that poll question in the last chapter was because...clears throat Okay, I was on this website looking up information on Square Enix's upcoming release, Final Fantasy XII, and was reading when I came upon this.

"…Square-Enix has promised this game is going to be something different and not follow the typical storyline of love between the main characters."

Sniffle It's awful, isn't it? Now, I'm not sure if this information is accurate or not, but this is a very VERY good Final Fantasy site (or at least it seems like it Oo), so I doubt their information would be inaccurate. But I still don't know. If you want to go and see if for yourself, the website is in my profile.

Now, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or Monopoly.

* * *

YUNA POV

* * *

"Oh, so you have to baby-sit tonight?"

Lulu and I were sitting in the lunchroom the day after I had gotten the phone call from Mrs. Reing to baby-sit Calli.

I nodded "Yeah, but it shouldn't be for too long. You can come by later if you'd like," I told her.

Lulu smiled and shook her head. "Thanks, but I have a date tonight."

I smiled and raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, I see…" I said, pretending to be offended. "You're blowing me off for your little boyfriend, eh?"

"Oh, you got me good, Yuna!" Lulu smirked. "I really am sorry I can't meet you tonight, though."

I shook my head at her. "No, don't apologize for doing something that will make you happy. It's wonderful that you have someone special. No one should have to say sorry for something like that."

Lulu smiled softly. "Yes, but…"

"No buts, missy." I said. "You are going on that date whether you like it or not. I will force you if I have to," I said, raising my fist at her in mock determination, then lowered it, remembering that I would have no idea who I was forcing Lulu to go out with. "Oh, by the way, when do I get to meet this mystery man? You said I could, right?"

"Yeah, you'll get to eventually," Lulu said.

"Hey, you haven't even told me his name yet, have you?" I said. "Well, at least give me that little piece of info, huh?"

"Oh, it's Nooj. His name is Nooj," Lulu said, and I could see the blush creeping up onto her face, but was surprised to see that she wasn't smiling.

"Oh, okay," I smiled at her. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of our lunch period. We threw away our garbage and parted to our next classes: mine was English, Lulu's was science.

As I walked down the hallway, I thought that I had heard someone call my name. I turned around, but all I saw was a crowd of students. I shrugged and kept moving. Then I heard it again, and I was sure of it this time. I turned again to see Tidus making his way towards me. I glared at him. He had skipped out on social studies class today, leaving me to do all of the work. And, boy, did that piss me off.

"Hey," Tidus said, finally reaching me. I continued to glare at him. He sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry I skipped out on history today, alright? I slept in this morning; I completely forgot about the project." When Tidus saw that my facial expression hadn't changed, he dropped his head. "I'm really sorry, Yuna, okay? I really am."

I was slightly surprised at his last statement. Not because he said that he was sorry; I was sure he had said that plenty of times to try and get out of trouble. I was surprised because it sounded surprisingly sincere. I stopped glaring at him, and averted my gaze to the floor. "Its alright," I said softly. "Just…come tomorrow, okay?"

Tidus didn't say anything. I was guessing he wasn't expecting to be let go this easily. "Oh, ugh, okay, I will. But, ugh…" Tidus said. I looked up at him to see that he was looking somewhere over his shoulder with a pleading look on his face. Then he sighed, and turned back to me. "Well, the reason I came to find you was…I was wondering…if we could get together sometime this week and work on the social studies project."

I was taken back by what Tidus had said. I didn't expect us to actually work together on it outside of school, let alone Tidus be the one to suggest it. But, I guess if he was willing to work…

"Oh, um, alright then," I said nervously.

"Okay. Well, when and where?" Tidus asked.

"Um…" I thought for a moment. Tonight I was babysitting, and I had to work Wednesday, Friday, and this weekend. "The only day I'm available is Thursday." I said.

"Oh, ugh, okay, that sounds fine. Um, where should we have it?" He asked.

"Oh, I guess we could have it at my house," I said. The only reason I offered was because Tidus already knew where I lived, and I really didn't feel like going to his house, so there was no harm done, I guess. I would feel a lot more comfortable at my house, also. "Oh, alright. Should Idrive home with you after school?" Tidus asked. I lowered my head to the floor. "Oh, well the thing is..." I sighed. "I don't...I don't have a car."

I felt foolish admitting it to him, but after seeing my house, did he really expect me to have one?

"What?" Tidus sounded shocked. "You mean you _walk_ to your house everyday?" I nodded.I guess he _did_think that I had a car. Yevon, he seemed really unintelligent sometimes."Um, yeah," I said, notlooking at him.

"Wow," Tidus said. "I don't know how you do it. It would kill me. But, anyway, we can justtake my car."

I looked up at him. "Oh, um, alright, that sounds okay,"I said.

Tidus sighed. "Okay, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded, and he ran off. Then I heard the bell ring. I gasped, realizing just then how long we had talked, then sprinted towards class.

* * *

TIDUS POV

* * *

I sighed as I turned the corner of the hallway after talking to Yuna. "There, are you happy now?" I asked Rikku, who was leaning against the wall waiting for me to get done. It was Rikku who had scolded me for skipping out on class with Yuna, telling me how lonely and sad she had seemed while working by herself, telling me how Yuna probably felt so neglected and depressed when I didn't show. Of course, I knew that all of what Rikku had said was crap, since Yuna probably didn't mind me not being there at all. When I said this to Rikku, she simply said that I should still go and apologize and offer to make it up by getting together outside of school.

"Yup, I am one happy Rikku!"She jumped up happily, seeing that I was done. "See? Don't you feel better now that you've apologized?"

I shrugged. "No, I don't really feel much different about it," I said truthfully. Rikku sighed. "Tidus, you're hopeless," she said, shaking her head.

I glared at her. "_I'm_ hopeless, Rikku? What about you? First, you completely hate the girl, now you're like her bodyguard or something! It doesn't make much sense." Rikku bit her lip.

"Hmph, see? You know I'm right!" I said, and smiled slyly at her. But I was surprised when she didn't throw a comback at me.

"But…well, I do have a reason, you know."

I stopped smiling. Rikku was rocking back and forth on her feet nervously. "A… reason?" I said. "What kind of reason?"

Rikku sighed. "Ugh, well…" she began. I listened to her tentatively. What kind of reason would Rikku have to be nice to Yuna all of the sudden?

"Ugh," Rikku said again. "Well, I…"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Just get on with it, Rikku! It can't be that bad, can it?"

Rikku looked up at me, and I saw that her eyes were shining with tears. "I…I just found out recently that…that Yuna is…"

"Is? Is what?" I asked, leaning forward, eager for her to finish.

"Yuna," Rikku lowered her head to the floor, "Is my cousin."

My eyes got wide. I guess it _could_ be that bad.

* * *

YUNA POV

* * *

I stretched once I got outside of the school gates. The day seemed to go by particularly slow today, for some reason. All I wanted to do was go home and take a nap, but I couldn't; I had to go to Calli's house now.

I started my way towards Calli's neighborhood. She lived in a neighborhood off of a busy street, so I had to keep really close to the curb so I wouldn't get run over. When I finally reached her neighborhood, I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

There, entering the same neighborhood that I was headed for, was Rikku. Her backpack hung lazily off of her shoulder, and she looked like she was upset about something. I turned to start walkingawayso that she wouldn't see me, but then…

"Yuna?"

Too late. I turned around slowly. Rikku stood looking at me strangely.

"Hey, what're you doing around here? I've never seen you here before," Rikku said, and she started walking towards me. Just shoot me now, Yevon, please,it would make things a lot easier.

"Ugh, well, I babysit someone who lives in this neighborhood," I pointed my thumbat the entrance nervously.

But then Rikku smiled at me. "Oh, okay, that's cool! Well, I live in here, so do you want to walk together?"

I knew itwasn't polite, but I couldn't help but stare at Rikku. She had just asked me to walk with her. That couldn't be good. I remembered one of the other times that Rikku had asked me to do something like that. Let's just say that they didn't turn out real well.

FLASHBACK

"_Hey, Yuna, can I sit with you at lunch today?" Fourteen year-old Rikku asked me. _

_I hesitated at first, but Rikku looked so sincere, that I couldn't help but say yes. Maybe she really did want to be my friend._

"_Great!" Rikku smiled. "I'll see you then!"_

_Lunch time_

"_Hey, Yuna!" I turned to see Rikku coming to sit down by me. I smiled at her, but then saw that she had two cartons of milk on her tray. "Hey, Rikku, why do you have two milk cartons?" I asked her. _

"_Because I got one for me, and one for you!" Rikku said, reaching down for one of the milk cartons. My eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh, really? Thank you so…" But my sentence was suddenly cut short as Rikku poured the ice cold milk over my head. I desperately tried to hold back the sob that was threatening to come as the milk engulfed me in a feeling of numbness…and betrayal. _

"_Whoops, sorry, Yuna!" Rikku mocked an apology. I could feel the tears rolling down my face, and as I stood up and started to run out of the room, I saw someone stick their leg out in front of me. Before I could stop, I felt myself fall face-flat onto the cold hard tiled-floor. Laughter erupted around me as I lifted my head up to see Tidus, Dona, and Barthello all standing above me, smiling evily. More tears ran down my face as I got back onto my feet, running out of the cafeteria as fast as I could._

END FLASHBACK

"Ugh, I think I'll just walk alone," I said, and started to walk quickly into the neighborhood. But, soon enough, I saw that Rikku had caught up to me and was now walking right by my side.

"Oh, c'mon, Yunie, lighten up!" she said, smiling. I sighed and nodded. I really didn't feel like fighting with anyone, so I forced myself to keep my mouth shut, even though I knew that there were a hundred snappy comebacks that I could throw Rikku's way.

"So, who d'ya babysit?" Rikku asked me.

"Oh, ugh, her name is Calli," I said.

"Oh, I know her!" Rikku said happily. "She lives across the street from me! She's such a sweetie, ain't she?"

I gaped at her. She lived right across from Calli? All these years that I had babysat that little girl, and I had never even noticed!

"Yunie?"

I snapped out of my daze. "Huh? Oh, sorry," I said.

"You seem kind of out of it, Yunie. You okay?" Rikku looked at me, and she actually had a concerned look on her face.

Not with you, I'm not okay. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay," Rikku said, and turned forward again. I kept looking over my shoulder, as if to make sure there wasn't someone following us with a paintball gun ready to attack at Rikku's command. But nothing ever happened.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally got to Calli's house. "Well, I guess I'll see ya later, Yunie!" Rikku said, waving good bye. Before I could say anything in response, Rikku had already sprinted across the street and walked into a small white house with green shutters, leaving me standing there with a blank look on my face. Had all of that really just happened? Had Rikku been genuinely nice to me? Shaking my head, I walked up to Calli's house and knocked on their oak door. A moment later, a middle-aged woman with shoulder length red hair and stylish black glasses opened the door.

"Hello, Ms. Reing," I smiled at her.

"Oh, Yuna dear, how nice to see you. I almost thought you weren't going to make it tonight. Is everything alright?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Oh," I smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I'm sorry I just got a little side-tracked, that's all. It won't happen again."

Ms. Reing smiled. "Oh, don't worry about it dear. Now, come on in before you catch a cold. These November winds are brutal!"

"Yes, they are," I agreed as I came inside the house, taking off my shoes and hanging my coat up in their closet, a habit I had developed a while before.

"Okay, well, you know the basics. My cell phone number is on the refrigerator, as well as all of the emergency contacts. Calli is allergic to nuts and strawberries, there are to be no people besides you two in the house while I'm gone, remember to write all the messages down on the pad of paper by the phone, with the name of the person first, then their number, and then…"

"YUNA!" I heard ayell and turned around only to benearly knocked down by none other then Calli. Her timing was perfect; every time I came over Ms. Reing had to explain the rules to me, as if she didn't make me memorize them when we first met. Ms. Reing was a good person, I knew, but she was very over-protective of Calli, and she didn't trust anyone completely, even me.

"Hey, girlie, how are you doing?" I smiled at her. Calli was probably the closest thing to a sister I hadever had. I had started babysitting her when I was only fourteen, and I had put up an ad on the grocery store bulletin board. Ms. Reing had been recently widowed and was in desperate need of some help, so she called me up. We both took an instant liking to each other, and I'd been babysitting Calli every since.

"I'm doing great!" Calli said, looking up at me. "And guess what? I made high honor roll at school!"

"Calli, that's excellent!" I said, kissing her forehead. Calli beamed with pride.

"Alright, I'd better get going now," Ms. Reing said. "Now, Calli, you be a good girl for Yuna, you hear?"

"Yes, Momma," Calli said, ending our embrace and ran up to her mother to kiss her on the cheek.

"Alright. I'll be home in an hour or two. Take good care of my little girl," Ms. Reing winked at me. I smiled. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

Ms. Reing smiled and headed out of the door. I knelt down so that I was eye-level with Calli. "So, what do you feel like doing?" I asked her.

"Hmm…" she said. "How 'bout we play Monopoly?"

"Sounds good!" I smiled and followed her into the living room.

* * *

TIDUS POV

* * *

I pulled my yellow sports car into the long driveway of my house after school. Okay, so it wasn't really a house.Itwas more like a mansion, but so what? Yes, I was rich thanks to my dad, Jecht Monti, the famous blitzball player. Overall, he and I didn't really get along, but we didn't have an absolutely awful relationship. We just had clashing personalities.

I pulled into our three car garage next to my dad's black truck and parked it. I sighed. I found it incredibly hard to believe that Rikku and Yuna were actually related. I had had it on my mind all day.

"_Yuna…is my cousin."_

It had taken me a minute to actually process what Rikku had said, but when I did I about fainted. I mean,Yuna and Rikkuwere as different as day and night.I became calmer as Rikku explained the situation to me, but was still uneasy.

FLASHBACK

"_Your…your cousin!" I exclaimed. "Yuna's your cousin? No, that can't be right. I mean…you…and _Yuna_..."_

_Rikku sighed, wiping her eyes. "I know it's hard to believe. I know it's weird. I've thought it over a thousand times, and I'm still not sure if I can accept it. Especially after…everything." _

_She didn't have to explain herself. I knew what she was talking about. All of the things we had done to Yuna over these years. This must've been really hard on Rikku, too. I knew that even though she acted like a snot sometimes, she would _never_ hurt a member of her family intentionally._

"_Ugh, so how did you find all this out, Rikku?" I asked. "I mean, like, how long have you known and everything? Does Yuna have any idea?" _

"_No. Yuna doesn't know. And I've only known for about…" Rikku bit her lip in thought. "About three months maybe." _

_My jaw dropped. She had actually managed to keep her mouth shut about something that important for that long! I couldn't believe it. For as long as I'd known her Rikku had never been able to keep a secret for more then twenty-four hours, let alone three months._

"_My dad told me. Yuna's mom was his sister, and my aunt. She didn't even know that my dad, my brother, and I lived in Besaid, andwe didn't knowthat she was here either.Ifall of us had known, thenYuna's mom would've probably hadYuna live with us after she died."_

_I cringed, though I didn't know why. I had always figured that Yuna's parents were probably dead, but I hadn't known for sure. I guess hearing that it was for surewas just kinda weird for me. "When did Yuna's mom die?" I asked._

_Rikku looked away from me. "When Yuna was fourteen. Her mom had had breast cancer, and they couldn't afford treatment. Her father had left Yuna and her mother when Yuna was about six, and didn't even send money or anything."_

_I let my head hang. Yuna's dad had left her when she was little, and she was only fourteen when her mom had died. I had known her for about a year by then. I tried to remember anything about how Yuna acted at that time, and vaguely remembered Yuna gradually starting to act more and more depressed over the secondhalf of the school year. I also remembered not caring a bit. _

"_My dad…" Rikku began again. "My dad wanted to take Yuna in, to let her live with us. But, apparently, she already had some sort of guardian. I don't know who it was, but they said that they had legal custody of Yuna, and wouldn't let Yuna move in with us. He said that he'd watch over her. There was nothing we could do about it.But when we came to Yuna's house on Halloween, it seemed like she lived alone."_

_That was weird. Why would Yuna be living alone if she had a guardian? Did she even really have one? And if she did, why would he keep her from staying with her own family? It didn't make much sense. I'm sure that Rikku and her family would've been good to Yuna. _

_Then something hit me._

"_Rikku, the only reason you're being nice to Yuna is because she's your cousin, isn't it?" I asked bluntly._

_Rikku couldn't seem to look at me in the face. "Well, that's how it started, yeah. But now…now I do it because Yunie seems like a really great person, you know? I mean, she's so nice and caring. Remember what she did for Barthello on the first day of school? And she must be so strong, to have survived through all of her heartbreak…"_

_My eyes got wide. I then realized that not only had Yuna had to suffer her father's abandonment and her mother's death. She had to suffer being tormented by me also…by the one she had loved. _

"_DAMN IT!" I slapped my forehead in disgust. I had gone and made her life even harder then it already was! I was such an idiot! _

_Rikku sighed. "I know," she said, as if reading my mind. "That's why we should try to…to make her feel better, ya know? Become friends with her. Hang out with her. Obviously, Dona and Barthello probably won't agree, but who needs 'em anyway? We'll be way better friends to Yunie!" Rikku punched her fist into the air in determination._

_I smiled faintly. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Rikku. We really should try to get to know Yuna better."_

END FLASHBACK

But the thing was, I had no idea how to go about befriending Yuna. I mean, it was like trying to tame a lion: some people can do it, some people can't. It isn't necessarily because they're bad at it; the lion just might not like them. In other words, Rikku would definitely get on Yuna's good side relatively quickly, because Rikku was naturally good with any and all people. Now, in my case, I was good with people, but not with Yuna's type. I'd never been fond of the silent people; they always annoyed me. Not trying to be a jerk or anything, but they'd always kinda freaked me out. They always seem so bottled up inside, where as I wasn't very good at concealing my feelings for long. If I was happy, I acted like it. If I was angry, I yelled. If I was depressed, I'd cry. Yes, I'd actually cry, much to my dad's disgust.

I got out of my car, locked it, and walked into my house through the garage entrance. I entered the kitchen to find my dad sitting at one of our tables with another person, sipping coffee. That was weird. My dad didn't usually have any guests during theweek. "Hey, Dad, who's…" I began, but then both of them turned towards me, and I saw who was with my dad.

It was Auron.

"Welcome home, son. How was school?" my old-man asked.

"Ugh…it sucked," I said simply. I was too preoccupied with thoughts of why Auron might be at my house right after school. Usually he and my dad would go out for their meetings, and would talk over food. Auron almost never came to our house. Was something wrong? Was that why Auron was here?

"No, Tidus, nothing is wrong, don't worry," Auron said a few seconds later.

Yevon damn it, I really was an easy read. I shook my head and went out of the kitchen into our living room. I went up the stairs and in my room, where I flopped my backpack down on my couch and sat down on my bed with my head in my hands. Why was I feeling like this? Too much was happening all at once, way too much for me to deal with. I wasn't used to stress like this, and I didn't like it one bit.

I went to lay back on my bed, but felt my head hit something. "Ouch," I said, turning over to find my freshmen yearbook. How did it get there? I hadn't looked at it in awhile. That damn Jecht better not have been going through my room or something. I picked it up, and was about to throw it on the floor, when I caught a glimpse of one of the pages.

I smiled sat back down, opening the book to the page with the old Aurochs photo. And there was me in the second row with Wakka, sticking my tongue out and giving Wakka bunny ears. Of course, Wakka was doing the same to me. We thought a lot alike sometimes.

Now happy that my yearbook ended up on my bed, I began flipping through the freshmen photos. I saw Rikku, looking as innocent as always with her big smile, Dona, looking like a slut, and Barthello. I laughed. The poor guy had gotten his picture snapped just as he was about to sneeze. His mouth was wide open, and his eyes were halfway closed.

I kept flipping through the pages for a few more minutes, when I saw a picture that made me stop.

It was Yuna.

I sighed. In the picture, Yuna was wearing a cream sweater, and her hair was down,and a little bit longer then it was now. She had a very small smile on her face; you could tell that she seemed depressed. And as much as I hated to admit it, Yuna looked very beautiful in that picture.

Wait…why did I hate to admit it? Was it because I knew that Yuna was unpopular? Or was it because I felt foolish for thinking it because she hated me so much? Before it probably would've been because no one liked her, but now…I just didn't know.

* * *

YUNA POV

* * *

I waved at Calli and her mother from the driveway of their house, and started down the road. It was about 5:30, and I had ended up staying over at Calli's house for dinner after Ms. Reing had gotten home. I hadsaid that dinner was enough payment for babysitting Calli, but Ms. Reing had still insisted on giving me money. I looked down at the 20 gil in my hand and smiled. I would put five gil into my Luca trip fund. As of now, I had about thirty gil in the jar that I had labeled at home, and I needed about 75, so I was sure that I would have enough by March.

I reached my house at about 6:00. I took off my backpack and my coat, and walked over to my phone. The message button blinked, so figuring it would probably be from Lulu,I clicked play.

"You have one new message," The recording began. "Message One."

"Hey, Yunie! It's Rikku!" My eyes got wide. "I was thinkin' we could hang out sometime. Ya know, hit the clubs, maybe have a sleepover? Well, let me know! See ya later!" Click.

"End of Message."

I just stood there and stared at my phone. Had I entered some parallel universe? Had aliens kidnapped Rikku and replaced her with some nice, sweet, caring replica? Or…was Rikku simply faking it?

* * *

Yes, the story has been sort of boring so far, but the next chapter is when things start to get good . Yep, the excitement starts. I mean, it won't be like BAM and everything happens, but there's going to be a lot more Tidus/Yuna interaction and whatnot. Well, please review! I lurve you all!

Inannalia


	8. Hard To Get Through To

**No, I am NOT dead! Mwaha! Tricked you all, didn't I? (gets tomato thrown in face) Okay, I know, I know. I am super incredibly most awesomely godly sorry about the delay. I just had major writer's block for this story, but all of the sudden, inspiration found me again! I will begin writing the next chapter tomorrow, and plan to have it up by Friday of this week. That's a promise. **

**Oh, and one more thing: I'm making one of those review restriction things. It may go up later, but for now, I want AT LEAST 12 reviews for each chapter. Otherwise, I'll go on a little hiatus again . Hehe.**

**Thanks SOOO much to all of my reviewers! If you guys hadn't reviewed at all, I would not have stayed up all night to finish this chapter. I really really appreciate all the support you've given me. It makes me feel SOOOO good. It really does. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, characters, or related indicia. I think that about covers it...

* * *

**

YUNA POV

Unfortunately for me, the next two days went by too quickly. Before I knew it, it was Thursday, the day that Tidus and I were to work on our project together after school. I found myself getting very nervous, and started thinking up strange schemes in order to get out of it. I thought that I might fake a cold, and tell Tidus that he shouldn't come over because I didn't want him to get sick. But that made it seem like I cared about his health, which I didn't. I thought that I might tell him that I had to babysit that night, but I figured that he would tell Rikku, who would then want to walk home with me. Finally, I just decided to try and sneak past him on my way out of school. Maybe he wouldn't remember where my house was?

Of course, _that_ plan didn't work either.

I practically ran out of school after the bell rung. I could see the gate so clearly. All I had to do was get past it, and I would be safe. In a moment, I began to run, desperate to get out of there. I was almost through home free, but then I heard him.

"Hey, Yuna! You ready to go?"

I slowly turned to see Tidus standing in the parking lot, waving at me. "My car's over here! Come on!"

I sighed. So much for my brilliant plan. I tried not to drag my feet as I walked towards Tidus' yellow sports car, wishing that the day would be over. I opened the door and slid onto the black leather seat, noticing how the car smelled oddly like strawberries.

Tidus sat in the driver's seat and closed the door. Soon, we were off.

I was really surprised at how nervous I was. My palms were sweating profusely, and I was biting my lip so hard I thought it would bleed. Why was I acting like this? It was just Tidus, the same jerk that had had the goal to make my life a living hell for the last few years of my life, so why was I so fidgety?

I sighed. I knew that I had just answered my own question.

"Anyone home in there?"

I jumped when I realized that Tidus had been talking to me. "Oh, sorry," I said, sighing. "What did you say?"

"Do I turn here to get to your house? I can't really remember…" Tidus said sheepishly.

"Yes," I said, and went silent once again. I saw Tidus glance at me, but I pretended not to notice. It was probably just because I had my fists clenched so tightly that my knuckles were turning white. My behavior probably seemed really weird to him. It seemed weird to _me_.

Finally, we reached my house. We both got out of the car, and I walked up onto the porch and unlocked the door. I had gone inside and hung up my coat and backpack when I realized that Tidus hadn't followed me into the house. I went back outside onto the porch, and was surprised to see that Tidus' car was there, but he wasn't. "Tidus?" I said, but there was no reply. I walked off of the porch and looked around, but I couldn't find him. I walked around to my backyard, and could see Tidus in the distance, standing near the ocean. I sighed, and just took in the view of my backyard for a moment. It felt like I hadn't been out here in a long time since I had been working overtime so much lately.

To the left, I had a couple of fruit trees and a small vegetable garden, both of which were bare as of now. To the right was endless forest, but on one of the trees was a tire swing that Gippal had made for me for my sixteenth birthday.

But, out of all of that, my favorite part of my home was the sand and the ocean.

During the summer, whenever I had free time, I would swim. I loved the water; the feeling of it, the smell of it, and the beauty of it. Part of the reason I did love the water was probably because my mother used to take me to the beach all the time when she was still alive. While there, she would tell me wonderful stories about my father, about his courage and bravery, about why she fell so in love with him, and about why he had to leave us. While my mother told those stories, I would draw pictures in my head: pictures of my father and mother and me, all together. I felt that I got to know my father through those stories, being that I hadn't gotten the chance to before he left to fight Sin.

"Oh, sorry, Yuna."

I snapped out of my trance to see Tidus walking towards me. "For what?" I asked.

"I just kinda wandered off. I didn't really mean to, it's just…It surprised me how different this place is during the day. It's nice," Tidus smiled.

I gave him a small smile. He was actually one of the few people who had ever come here during the day. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one who thought it was nice. Lulu liked darker environments, and Gippal, though he didn't come over much, liked being around civilization, so neither of them was particularly fond of my home. "Well, we'd better get to work," I said. I turned to walk to the front of the house again, and this time Tidus followed me. We entered the house, and I walked around, opening all of the shades

. "Do you want anything to eat?" I asked Tidus, who was standing near the door.

"Oh, um, just a snack is fine. Doesn't really matter what it is. I'll eat it. Trust me," Tidus said, giving a crooked smile. "Alright," I said, walking into the kitchen. "And you can sit down, you know. You don't have to stand there the whole time."

When I came out carrying a box of granola bars, Tidus had sat down on the couch, and was looking around the room. "Nice place," he said.

"Um, thanks," I murmered, setting the box down on the coffee table. I don't know why he bothered complimenting my house when his was probably much bigger, considering his dad was a retired blitzball player. My house was probably the size of his closet.

I fetched my backpack and took out our paper and the social studies book, and we began working. I felt odd knowing that, if some random person came up and looked through my window, this would look like a date, even though it was anything but.

* * *

TIDUS POV

* * *

The whole time I was at Yuna's that day, I felt really, really nervous. And it's weird, because I'm usually so cool when it comes to girls. But with Yuna…damn, I was a wreck. If our hands would brush while we were working on that small coffee table of hers, I would feel heat rush to my face, and then I'd have to look at Yuna to see if the same was happening with her, but it never seemed to. And that, for some reason, slightly disappointed me. But only slightly. 

Yuna had also seemed kinda dazed in the time before we worked our report. I would try to crack a joke with her, or be nice to her, and I would barely get a smile. Was something on her mind? Or was she just like that because I was with her? It was most likely choice number two.

"…Tidus?"

I looked up from my work to see Yuna staring right at me. "Huh?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Did she actually want to talk about something with me? "Sure, shoot!" I hoped I didn't sound too excited.

"If…" Yuna sighed. "If I ask you this, can you _promise_ me that you'll tell me the truth?"

"Ugh, yeah, I guess," I said, getting a bad feeling about this. What could it be about?

Yuna took a deep breath. "Now, you may think I'm totally crazy for asking this. But…it's been missing for quite awhile."

Missing? What was missing?

"And I lost it the same day that we ran into each other. So please, just tell me the truth…"

Oh shit.

"Do you have my journal?"

Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. What was I supposed to say? If I stayed quiet too long, it would be obvious that I had taken it. If I answered too quickly, it would seem suspicious. So what does someone like me do in a situation like this?

Why, play it stupid, of course.

"Journal?" I said, trying to put a clueless look on my face. "What journal?"

I must've done a pretty good job of not knowing what I was talking about, because Yuna got a relieved look on her face after I spoke. "Never mind. Just forget it," she said, going back to her paper.

Yevon, if what I felt right then wasn't guilt, I don't know what it was. Dona still had Yuna's journal, so even if I wanted to give it back to her I couldn't.

About two more hours passed in complete silence. We had gotten less done then I thought we would: only about three and a half pages out of the eight that we had to do were completed. It turned out that the project was harder then it seemed. So I figured that I should ask if we could work on it again outside of school. I actually didn't mind being here with her too much, granted I still felt really guilty acting like I knew nothing about what happened to her journal.

"Um, Yuna?"

Yuna looked up from her writing. "Hm?" she said.

"Do you think that…maybe since we didn't get much done today that we should get together this weekend or something?" I asked.

Yuna looked surprised for a moment, but she quickly said, "Oh, I can't. Sorry," she said.

"Oh," I said, feeling stupid for even asking, "It's no big deal or anything." Before I could stop myself, I added, "Do you have other plans?"

I hoped she didn't think I was being to nosey, and knew it wasn't my business, but I just had to ask. Yuna, again, looked surprised. "Oh, I just have to work all weekend. I really can't miss it."

Yuna worked _all weekend_? What a drag. But, something seemed a little off with her. "Oh, well, when's your lunch break on Saturday? I can come by then," I offered.

Yuna seemed shocked by my persistency. But she shook her head. "I really can't. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's no problem," I said. "Do you have any time open next week?" Actually, I think I was surprised by my own persistency, too.

"No, I don't have free time for a while now," Yuna said quickly. After seeing the odd look on my face, she said. "It's, ugh, going to be getting really busy at Opurson's. They have the most business in fall and winter."

"Oh, okay," I said. I couldn't believe that I had practically begged her to get together with me. I sighed, then looked at my watch. "Oh, crap. I gotta get home. I have blitz practice in twenty minutes." I stood up and grabbed my bag. "Thanks for the food, Yuna. See you tomorrow." I smiled, trying once again to get her to smile back.

"Yeah. Bye," she said. I got no smile. I sighed and walked out of the door and into my car. Damn, she was difficult to get through to.

* * *

YUNA POV

* * *

I guess overall it went okay. Not great, but not terrible, which I was thankful for. I would've been under more stress knowing that it had gone badly. I think. 

I felt slightly bad about lying to Tidus about why I couldn't get together with him anymore after school. My fourth and final year of summoning class was starting up on Monday night, and I didn't think he would really understand if I told him. He and his lack for people's privacy would've probably wanted an explanation, and then he would tell all of his friends, who would in turn tell the rest of the school, which wasn't good, considering no one else that I knew was studying to be a summoner like I was. Who knows what their views of me would've been?

Granted, I guess I didn't much care about how they viewed me. But I still didn't want to tell Tidus. Becoming a summoner was more of a personal matter.

* * *

The next day, I found myself to be moving incredibly slowly, which surprised me since I had gone to bed early. I ended up hitting the snooze button on the alarm clock at leastfive times, and then it took me about twenty minutes to shower. I even had to skip breakfast in order to get to school on time. 

Struggling through the crowd as I made my way through the school towards my locker, I saw Lulu standing at hers, sorting through some books.

"Good morning, Lulu," I yawned as I came up to my locker and started entering the combination.

"Huh? Oh, hello," Lulu said dully. I glanced at her while I was putting my books up, and noticed that she didn't have her hair in the regular ponytail and braids today. "Wow, Lulu! You're hair looks really pretty down!" I said, smiling at her. "You should wear it like that more often."

Lulu didn't respond. I closed my locker and turned to her, a worried look on my face. "Lulu? Did you hear me?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I guess I just thought I'd try something new," Lulu said, and I could detect a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Oh," I said, lowering my eyes to the floor. Something was wrong with her. Now I just had to find out what. Looking at her, I realized that I couldn't see her face very clearly behind her hair. "Hey, Lulu, why don't you put your hair behind you ears or something? Show the world your pretty face!" I smiled, but Lulu showed no reaction. "Lulu? Hey, Lulu, is something wrong?"

Again, there was no reaction. I slowly reached my hand up to move some hair out of her face. "Lulu, what…?"

But I never got the chance to finish. Right before I was about to move her hair, Lulu grasped my wrist with her pale hand, her nails digging deeply into my skin. I gasped as white-hot pain flowed up through my arm and desperately tried to wrench my wrist from her grip. Within a moment, Lulu let go. I hastily pulled my hand away, clutching it as it throbbed.

"Lulu! What in Yevon…!" I could only manage to say those few things. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Had it been real? Had Lulu actually grabbed my wrist like that? Had Lulu actually _hurt_ me?

I noticed the hand that Lulu had grabbed me with was trembling. "Yuna…I...I'm sorry, I don't know what…" But before she finished, she ran off, and I could hear her sobbing faintly.

I leaned back against my locker and sunk to the floor, trying to comprehend all that had just happened. In a moment, the bell rang, but I didn't move from my spot. I couldn't. Had Lulu gone to class? I wondered. Most likely not.

I told myself that I had to get to class, that Mr. Auron would definitely be quizzing me on my whereabouts later on. But I felt as though I was made of stone; I couldn't move a muscle. My wrist still throbbed. My head suddenly ached. I felt as though I could throw up, even though I had no food in my stomach.

Soon enough, I felt a tear sliding down my cheek. Lulu, the one person who I had always trusted, who had always been there for me, through thick and thin, had just hurt me. Both physically and mentally.

But something had been wrong with Lulu today. There was no doubt about it, especially now. I had never known Lulu to be so violent, except that one time a few months ago with Barthello, and even that was only because she was defending me.

Using the wall for support, I slowly got to my feet. I had to find Lulu. I had to find out what was wrong.

"Yuna?"

I looked up to see quite an odd site:a milk-mustached Tidus standing at the end of the hallway, holding a box of doughnuts.

"Ugh, hey," I said, pulling the sleeve of my navy blue jacket over my bruising wrist, hoping he didn't notice.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in class or something?" Tidus asked, wiping the milk from his mouth before pulling a chocolate doughnut out of the box and taking a large bite.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Well, shouldn't I be saying the same to you?"

Tidus shrugged. "I felt like doughnuts for breakfast, and the line was long. So I thought 'Do I wait for my doughnuts? Or do I go to art class with grouchy old Ms. Lucil?' So, obviously, you can tell which one I chose." Tidus smirked, taking another bite of his doughnut.

"Yeah, obviously," I said, picking up the books that I had sat down next to me while sitting on the floor. "I'd better get going," I said quickly, walking past him.

"You didn't answer my question, Yuna."

I stopped in my tracks. "What question?"

"What are you doing out here? I mean, I always figured you weren't really the hooky type."

"Oh, I was just resting. I'm really tired this morning," I said, faking a yawn.

Tidus raised a blonde eyebrow at me. "Oh really? You were resting in the middle of the hall? At school? In plain site of any student or teacher?"

I bit my lip. I didn't have a response for that one. "Oh, I don't know, I just kind of picked a spot!" I said. "Well, I have to get to class, so…"

"Class is almost over, you know," Tidus said, sitting down in the same spot that I had just been in moments before. "If you want to spare yourself the embarrassment of walking into the room during the last couple minutes, you could always chill with me and have a doughnut," Tidus smiled, waving a rainbow-sprinkled doughnut enticingly.

I thought for a moment. I really _didn't_ want to go to class, but I didn't exactly want to 'chill' with Tidus either. I could always walk somewhere else in the building. But what if I ran into someone?

That rainbow-sprinkled doughnut was starting to look pretty darn good.

"Alright," I said softly, walking over to where Tidus was sitting. I sat down next to him, and he handed me the doughnut.

"I knew you'd cave. You seem like the sprinkle type," Tidus said, shoving the rest of his chocolate doughnut into his mouth.

I smiled softly and took a bite of the doughnut.

"So, you still can't study this week, huh?" Tidus asked. I looked at him with wide eyes, and he blushed.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! It just came out wrong! What I meant was-"

But I smiled and cut him off. "I know what you meant. And, no, I can't get together with you to work on our project this week."

Tidus sighed, obviously relieved that he hadn't had to explain himself further. "Oh, okay. Just let me know when you're free."

I nodded, taking another bite of my doughnut. We sat in silence for a minute or two, but suddenly, a loud, booming voice shattered the quiet.

"And what are you two doing outside of class?"

Both Tidus and I turned to see none other then Mr. Auron.

"Mr. Auron, sir," I jumped up immediately, grabbing my books. "I-I…we were just…"

"I expected better of you, Ms. Braska," Mr. Auron said, walking towards us. My gaze sunk to the ground. The one thing I hated was when people were disappointed in me. It made me feel extremely guilty.

"What were you doing out here," Mr. Auron continued. "With _him_?" he glared at Tidus.

"Hey, get off my back, Auron," Tidus snapped, standing up. "We were just hanging out. Yuna seemed upset, so I offered her a doughnut. Is that such a bad thing?"

So Tidus _had_ noticed that I was upset. I suppose that I had never been much of an actress in the first place. But what puzzled me was how up-front Tidus seemed to be with Mr. Auron. As far as I knew, they weren't acquainted. I thought that Tidus was still stuck in the algebra one class with Mr. Rin.

"Don't talk to me like that, Tidus. Iwill inform your father immediately," Mr. Auron snapped back.

"Oh, you're tattling on me, now are you, Auron?" Tidus said mockingly.

"You and I both know that he can have you removed from the blitzball team quicker then he can make you cry."

Tidus' expression went from shocked to saddened to furious in a matter of seconds. After a moment, I heard him speak in a soft yet malicious tone.

"Go to hell. You and my old man both."

And he stormed past Mr. Auron, who looked him in the face the entire time he passed.

Now, even though I was dumbstruck and confused by the sudden outburst between the two, I had to admit that Tidus' exit would've been a little more effective if he hadn't had the box of doughnuts tucked protectively under his arm.

I stared after Tidus for a moment until I heard Mr. Auron sigh. I looked over to him.

"Mr. Auron?" I said cautiously.

Mr. Auron looked over at me. "Yuna, why were you with that boy?"

"Oh, ugh…" I paused. "Tidus pretty much told the truth, sir. About me being upset and all..."

Mr. Auron shook his head. "You really shouldn't talk to him, Yuna. He's nothing but trouble. I thought that you would've learned after all these years of schooling with him."

I lowered my gaze once again as I detected the hint of disappointment in Mr. Auron's voice. "Well, sir, we have to do a project together and…"

"Projects are excusable. Eating doughnuts in the middle of a hallway with him while cutting class is not. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," I said quietly.

"Good. Now, the bell is about to ring. I won't penalize you today, but if I catch you outside of class without a pass again, I will have no choice. Now, exchange your books for the next class. I will see you tomorrow." And he walked off in the same direction as Tidus.

I sighed and walked over to my locker. What did Mr. Auron have against Tidus?

* * *

Tidus POV

* * *

I stormed off after my encounter with Auron. What right did he have to embarrass me like that in front of Yuna? And the two of us had actually been getting along before he came, too. 

I turned the hall towards my locker when a thought struck me. Why did I care so much what Yuna thought of me? She was nothing to me. I swore that the Yevon damned girl was getting inside my head.

As I put the box of doughnuts in my locker for later, I heard an angry voice call me.

"Tidus!"

I rolled my eyes, knowing who it was. "What do you want now?"

"Don't disrespect me, boy," Auron stopped at my locker.

"What, like you just disrespected me?" I snapped, shutting my locker loudly.

"What were you doing talking to Yuna?" he asked.

"What, is she restricted only to school rejects and annoying old men?" I said, and angrily began walking down the hall away from Auron when I felt him grab my shoulder and whip me around sharply.

"You stay away from her, boy. You truly don't know what you're getting yourself into."

A smirk appeared on my face. "What? Are you afraid that I'm going to get involved with her? Because that, Auron, is the last thing on my mind."

Auron let go of my shoulder. "It shouldn't be in your mind to begin with, boy." And, without another word, he walked off.

"Touchy much?" I muttered to myself as the bell rang and students came pouring out of their classes. Auron sure did seem protective of Yuna, though, andI had no idea why. But I wasn't scared of him. I mean, really, how bad was it that I was friends with Yuna? I almost wanted to be extra nice to Yuna, just to spite Auron.

I sighed as I made my way towards history. Maybe I would ask Yuna about Auron. Then again, maybe not. I knew enough about her personal life to last me forever.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought!  
Most sincerely,  
Inannalia**


	9. The Answering Machine Tells All

Hello, my lovely readers. Yes, much to the contradiction of the judgement of most of you, I am, in fact, alive and well. I went through a period of such bad writer's block that not only could I not write a word of this story, butI couldn't write any of my original work either. But I'm hopefully back in the groove of fanfiction now. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys keep me going! On another note, I'm no longer going to put 'Tidus POV' or 'Yuna POV'. I'll simply put a line, like you see below. And this chapter is more of a Yuna/Lulu friendship chapter, so it doesn't have a ton of Tuna love. And now, on to the story!

Chapter 9  
The Answering Machine Tells All

So Tidus and I worked on our project in class for the next two days. Monday was slightly awkward since we had just been caught eating doughnuts in the hallway a few minutes before, but we became more comfortable as the hour went on. Actually, pretty much all of the awkwardness was fading from our relationship. We were treating each other normally now. Of course, the complete unease of our past would never completely leave us (or me at least) but it was good that things were getting better.

But even though I was happy about this, my mind still couldn't find peace. I hadn't seen Lulu at school since Monday morning, and I had been getting sick with worry. She hadn't even been coming to work, and I feared that she would get fired. I had tried to call her apartment countless times, but each time I got the answering machine. I had decided that, tonight, if she wasn't at work, I would pay her a visit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Even though we had to work very fast in order to get all eight pages of our report done, Tidus and I managed to get finished just in time.

"Phew!" He exclaimed, sitting back in his chair after we had finished right before the bell rang on Wednesday. "I'm glad that's over."

"Yeah," I agreed, sorting the pages of our report. "Usually Mr. Maechen doesn't assign such tough projects. I'm surprised at him."

Tidus shrugged as Mr. Maechen entered the room, smiling from under his long white beard. "Well, class, you know what today is! Please pass your reports to the front in an orderly fashion!"

So we began passing our reports up to the desks in the front row. In the end it turned out that about one half of the class hadn't even gotten finished. What upset me was that they _deliberately_ hadn't gotten it finished.

"Did you seriously expect us to do a report like that, old man?" Porio Michelo said after Mr. Maechen addressed this issue to the class. Porio's partner, Jeremiah Brethis, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Moira Yumen said. "I mean, on Al Bhed of all things?"

A murmur of agreement swept throughout the classroom. I bit my lip. When I was younger, I had never been able to understand racial tension. I couldn't see why all people couldn't act normal towards each other. But as I got older, I realized that people were like that because of various reasons, such as influence from parents or any people they respected, and that was the way it was, and the way it would always be.

Mr. Maechen held up his hands to silence the class. "Students, please refrain from talking." The majority of the class got quiet. "That's better," Mr. Maechen continued. "If you must know, I simply assigned this project to broaden your horizons. Nothing more, nothing less. There should have been no issues such as this; I am quite disappointed in you all." There were still several murmurs going through the class, but it seemed that Mr. Maechen had, for the most part,gotten his point across.

Mr. Maechen sighed. "Well, I expect the rest of these projects by tomorrow morning before class. If they are not on my desk by that time, I will make sure to assign detentions to all of the students whom failed to do the work assigned to them. Now, moving on," Mr. Maechen sat down at his desk and pulled out his copy of our history book. "Open your books to page two-hundred and forty-three. We will be moving on to the next chapter, 'Early Agriculture of the West Hemisphere.' Gaplardi, if you would please begin reading."

"So, Tidus," Rikku sat down next to me at our usual lunch table, smirking. "How did the project with Yunie go?"

"Fine," I said, taking a sip of my soda.

"'Fine'?" Rikku said, biting into her grilled cheese sandwich. "That's it?"

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Um, yeah. Fine. Why?"

Rikku sighed. "You two just look so darn cute together," I heard her mumble.

I turned to her sharply. "What!"

Rikku smiled. "I was just saying that you and Yunie look cute together, that's all."

"_Together_? What do you mean, _together_?" I asked, though I knew very well what my perky friend meant.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Together means together, Tidus. An item. Going steady. A couple."

I shook my head. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Rikku," I began, taking an extra large swig of my soda. "But no. We don't."

"Whatever, Tidus," Rikku said, sighing. "But I still think I'm right."

"And you're the only one, Rik," I said. How could she possibly think that Yuna and I looked good together? Of all the couples, the two of us were probably the most unlikely.

Dona and Barthello soon joined us, and we got into conversation about the blitzball tournament in Luca that all of us would be going to in March. My dad had gotten the tickets for free since he was a 'blitzball veteran', and since his old team, the Zanarkand Abes were playing in the finals.

After about ten minutes of discussing the tournament, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Wakka standing behind me, fidgeting nervously.

"Hey, Wakka," I said, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Hey," he said. "Can I sit down for a minute, brudduh?"

"Sure," I said, nodding towards the chair next to me. "What's up?"

"Ugh," Wakka looked around uneasily. "I was just wondering…I mean…"

I laughed at Wakka's behavior. "Jeez, Wakka. You're acting like someone's about to jump you or something. Spit it out."

Wakka forced a laugh. "Heh…ugh, yeah, I just wanted to know…H-Have you seen Lulu around the past couple of days?"

I was taken aback by his question. Lulu? Why was he asking about Lulu? "Ugh, no, I haven't. Granted, I don't really pay that much attention, so I wouldn't reallyknow."

"Oh," Wakka said, glancing at the lunch table that Lulu usually sat at. "I just thought…since you were working with Yuna on that thing…Well, thanks man." But as he made a move to get up, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down into his seat.

"Why do you ask, my friend?" I smirked evilly, lowering my voice. Luckily, the others had paid no attention when Wakka sat down. "Has Rikku's prediction come true?"

Wakka looked shocked for a moment, but his expression quickly reverted to one of anger. "You're kidding, ya? I mean, Lulu? Of all the couples, we're probably the most unlikely!" And with that, he got up and went back over to his usual table of blitzball jocks.

I stared after him for a moment. Sure, I was surprised that Wakka liked Lulu. He only made it one hundred percent obvious. But what I was more surprised at was that he had just said about Lulu and he being an unlikely couple was the exact same thing that I had just been thinking about Yuna only a little while before.

"Bye, Gippal!" I called, exiting a slightly busy Opurson's at six thirty that night. Lulu had once again missed work, and Mr. Opurson hadn't exactly been happy about it. I cringed as I remembered his outburst.

"_She's not here! Again!"_

"_Mr. Opurson, please, just give her a chance…"_

"_I already gave her a chance on Monday, Yuna, as well as on Tuesday."_

"_But Mr. Opurson, please try to understand," I begged for my best friend. "She's…she's just under a lot of stress right now. I mean, with us being seniors and such. There's a lot more work."_

"_Yuna, you know just as well as I do that Lulu is an extremely intelligent girl. She can handle anything that's thrown her way. And even if Lulu was under stress, she would have the common sense to call in sick!"_

_My head drooped. I knew that Mr. Opurson was completely right about Lulu. She had always been smart, and had never once had trouble keeping up with her studies. But when I heard Mr. Opurson sigh, I looked up to see him rubbing his wrinkled head in frustration._

"_Okay, Yuna, I'll tell you what," he said, looking at me with tired gray irises. "I'll give Lulu one more chance. One more, and that's it. If she's not here on Friday, I'll take her job. No exceptions."_

_And with that, he walked out of the 'employees only' room._

I knew that I had to get Lulu to come to her senses. If I didn't, she would get fired. I had known Mr. Opurson long enough to know that he wouldn't lie about something like that.

I turned the opposite way that I usually did on my way home in order to get to Lulu's apartment building. It would take me about a half an hour to get to her house from here. I prayed to Yevon that she was there. I had to talk with her. I had to find out what was wrong.

As I walked through town, I suddenly heard someone calling my name. Or, rather, my newly bestowed nickname.

"Yunie! Hey, Yunie!"

"Oh, Yevon. Not now," I muttered as I slowly turned to see none other then Rikku, waving at me maniacally, and behind her were Tidus and Wakka, both with their hands in their pockets. I sighed, and plastered a small smile on my face as I waved back.

"Hey," I called.

"What're you up to?" Rikku asked, walking up to me.

"Ugh…I was just going home," I said, blabbing out the first thing that came to mind. _Good going, Yuna, _I thought to myself. _They'veall been to your house. They'll know you're going the wrong way._ But, to my surprise, neither of them said anything. I thanked Yevon that they had bad memories.

"Well, since you're free, do you want to get something to eat with us?" Rikku asked.

I could've sworn that Tidus and I both flinched at the same time. I didn't really want to accompany them, and it was pretty obvious that he didn't want me to either.

"Ugh, I have a lot of homework to do, so I think I'll just…" ButI stopped in mid-sentence. There, on the other side of the street, walking with a tall, strange-haired man, was none other then Lulu. And the two were headed into a restaurant, 'The Yellow Feather'.

My eyes must've gotten wide at the site, because Rikku turned around to see what I was looking at. Luckily, Lulu and the man had already made it through the door.

"What're you looking at, Yunie?" Rikku asked, glancing at me before squinting at the same spot that I was still staring at.

"Ugh…" I began, getting an idea. "Actually, I _would_ like to get a bite to eat with you guys. How about the Yellow Feather?"

Rikku beamed. "I knew you'd come around! So, the Yellow Feather, huh?" She grabbed my arm and began pulling me across the street. "Sounds good! Let's go!"

We reached the other side of the street with Wakka close behind us. Rikku spun around and put her hands on her hips. "You coming or not, Tidus?" she called.

Tidus had been standing there in a daze, but was snapped out of it when he heard Rikku's call. "Oh, ugh, sure." And he trotted across the street after us. I wondered what his problem was, but had no more time to think about it as we entered the Yellow Feather, for my mind quickly reverted to Lulu and her companion. From the looks of it, they had already been seated since they weren't standing by the peppy looking hostess, who was looking around eagerly for new customers.

"Welcome!" she piped up when she saw the three of us. "Would you prefer a booth or a table today?"

Suddenly, I spotted Lulu. She and the man were sitting at a table in an aisle near the back of the restaurant. And close but not too close to them was an emptybooth.

"Booth!" I blurted out. "Maybe that one over there?" I pointed at the one near Lulu, trying not to make myself too obvious. Thehostess smiled and nodded and began leading us towards the booth. Luckily, thehostess was tall, so I could easily walk behind her and not be seen by Lulu.

The four of us sat down, me and Rikku on one side, Tidus and Wakka on the other. Immediately, Rikku leaned over to me.

"That's Lulu, isn't it?" she whispered so the guys couldn't hear.

I blinked stupidly, and after a moment said, "Ugh, yeah, it is. Just a coincidence, I guess." I picked up the menu and pretended to read it, though I kept continuously glancing at Lulu and the man. Was this that Nooj guy that she had been telling me about? I figured it had to be; Lulu had no other men in her life. No father, no brothers, no uncles, no one.

"Who's the guy with the anti-gravitational hair sitting with her?" Rikku continued, looking at the man strangely. "He might be hot if he wasn't wearing all that red spandex. Gag."

"I don't know," I said, continuously glancing from my menu to Lulu.

"Oh, well," Rikku said, picking up her own menu. "I think I'm just gonna get a burger. How about you guys?"

"Steak," Tidus said.

"Steak," Wakka echoed.

"I'm not that hungry," I said, keeping one eye on Lulu.

"Oh, c'mon Yunie!" Rikku said, playfully punching me in the arm. "You're the one who wanted to come here, so you have to get something!"

But I didn't respond. Because at that moment, Lulu's eyes locked with mine. For a moment we just sat there. Then, she immediately grabbed Nooj's hand, whispered something and smiled at him. He nodded, and they both stood up, and headed for the door.

"Ohhh no," I whispered, putting down my menu.

"What's wrong?" Rikku asked.

"I…I just forgot that I had a doctor's appointment tonight, about…" I looked at my watch. "Uh-oh. It's now. Sorry guys. See you later."

"But---"

I got up from my seat and bolted out the door before Rikku could finish, attracting attention from quite a few of the customers. I looked around. Lulu and Nooj were nowhere in sight. _Maybe they went to Lulu's house_, I thought, and started running towards her apartment complex.

In aboutfifteen minutes, I reached the front of the three-story building. I stopped and crouched, trying to catch my breath. The sun was slowly setting, so I had to hurry. This area could get dangerous at nighttime.

I walked up the steps and pushed open the door. Ientered the corridor and immediately headed up the stairs to the third level. A baby crying, various televisions going, and someone taking a shower were only a few of the various sounds that greeted me as I walked to the top. When I reached my destination, I immediately knocked on the first door to my right. Lulu's apartment.

I stepped back after I knockedand waited. After no one answered, I knocked again, a little bit louder. Again no one answered, and my frustration heightened. "Lulu, open the door!" I called, and knocked harder. But I must've knocked a bit too hard, because the door opened halfway, causing me to stumble inside. I looked up, expecting to see Lulu, or even that Nooj guy. But no. I saw neither of them.

In fact, I saw nothing.

Lulu's apartment was completely empty.

I looked around wide-eyed. Everything was gone. Her furniture, her small television, her card table, her paintings, her old arearug. Everything. The shades were drawn shut, condemning the room to darkness and making it even more ominous-looking.

And amidst the blackness, I saw a blinking red light.

Making my way carefully to her kitchen counter, I stared sadly at her answering machine, the number four being the blinking light I had seen. After debating, I raised my hand and pressed the play button.

"You have four new messages," the female voice on the machine recited. "Message one."

"…Lulu?" I heard my voice echo through the machine. I had left this message Monday, the day that she had ran out of school. "Hey, are you alright? I really don't care about what happened this morning, so you don't have to apologize or anything. I know you're under stress. Just give me a call when you get this, okay?"

"End of message." I pressed play again. "Message two."

"Hey, Lulu, it's Yuna. I'm working extra today, Tuesday, and Mr. Opurson said you didn't call in sick yesterday. This really isn't like you, Lulu. I wish you'd call me or something. You didn't show up for school again today. Call me later tonight, because I have summoning classes."

"End of message." I pressed the button again. "Message three."

"Lulu, this is Mr. Opurson. You've now missed work two times with no explanation whatsoever. I'm afraid that if you don't call in about your absences by Friday, I'm going to have to let you go. I'm sorry, Lulu."

"End of message." Cursing Lulu's carelessness on the work issue, I pressed the play button for the last time, and heard a surprising voice emit from the answering machine.

"Yuna? It's Lulu."

I froze, the only thought going through my head being, '_Howin Yevon did she know I was here?'_

"I saw you today at the restaurant, and I figured you'd check my apartment. This was the only thing I left at the house, so…" She paused. "Listen, Yuna, don't waste your time. I'm fine here with Nooj. I don't need anyone else. I'm dropping out of school, and I'm going to stop attending guardian's classes. I'm sorry about that, Yuna. I'm sure you'll make a great summoner.Good-bye."

Click.

"You have no more new messages."

_Sincerely,  
Inannalia_


End file.
